Boatos
by waterstrike
Summary: Ao serem fotografados juntos, Reita e Ruki viram alvo de boatos de que têm um relacionamento. E quando Reita decide fazer uma encenação para zombar da mídia, sua relação com Ruki começa a mudar... [Gazette, ReitaxRuki, PG?, Fofo?]
1. Prologue

**Título:** Boatos  
**Autora:** mizu  
**Fandom:** Jrock, Gazette  
**Pares:** ReitaxRuki  
**Classificação:** PG (por enquanto)  
**Gênero: **Fofo? Oo  
**Sumário:** Ao serem fotografados juntos, Reita e Ruki viram alvo de boatos de que têm um relacionamento. E quando Reita decide fazer uma encenação para zombar da mídia, sua relação com Ruki começa a mudar...  
**Notas: **Ahu... Primeira tentativa de fic em capítulos. Sou lerda e demoro - muito - prá escrever, e non sei se chegarei a terminar isso, sorry pessoas... uú Prometo que tentarei continuar e atualizar sempre que puder, isso se as pessoas gostarem desse negócio...  
BTW, eu acredito que no Japão não tenham revistas de fofoca como aqui, que investigam a vida dos Jrockers como se o entretenimento dependesse exclusivamente disso - pelo menos eu acho - mas vamos fingir que lá tem essa revista super má que investiga até a cor da cueca de fulano. xD 

**Yeah! Os Gazeboys são meus e todos têm o meu nome tatuado em suas bundas! - acorda e cai da cama - **

**Ok, infelizmente isso não é verdade. Eu não possuo nem um fio de cabelo deles e só utilizo de suas ilustres pessoas para pura diversão. **

-x-

Reita fechou o guarda-chuva e entrou depressa no Café. Estava atrasado alguns minutos, mas tinha certeza que sua companhia também não devia ter chegado na hora marcada. Procurou pelo lugar até achar uma cabeça cheia de dreads, numa mesa ao lado da janela de vidro. Ele não parecia tê-lo visto chegar, mais entretido em beber seu café e reler os papéis sobre a mesa.

"Desculpe o atraso. Eu quase ignorei o despertador." O baixista sentou na cadeira em frente á dele e explicou, mesmo sabendo que Ruki já devia ter imaginado isso, pelo sorriso que ele tinha no rosto.

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer..." Ele suspirou, gesticulando com as mãos. "Não cheguei tem muito tempo, não se preocupa." Empurrou uma caneca de café que Reita nem tinha notado sobre a mesa além da de Ruki. "Pedi café prá você. Sem açúcar e bem forte."

"Hey, obrigado." Bebeu um gole do café e olhou para os papéis que ainda chamavam a atenção do vocalista. "Ruki? Vai me deixar ver isso?"

Ruki suspirou e corou levemente, empurrando os papéis para Reita, tomando mais um gole de seu próprio café. Tinha chamado o baixista porque na noite anterior teve uma súbita inspiração e escreveu como um louco. Gostou do resultado, mas preferia o senso crítico de Reita para analisar seus escritos antes dos outros. Já fazia isso há tanto tempo que era automático. Escrevia, mostrava para Reita e ele dava sua opinião. E Ruki confiava cegamente nela.

"Então?" Perguntou, ansioso, piscando diversas vezes, observando a concentração do falso loiro entre ler e beber seu café, cenho franzido enquanto mordia o lábio pensativo. Suas expressões mais vívidas agora, sem a maquiagem e a faixa que cobria metade de seu belo rosto. E Ruki tinha que admitir, ele ficava lindo desse jeito.

"Bem... Isso é... _quente_." Ele levantou os olhos para Ruki, sua expressão variando entre surpresa e encanto.

Ruki riu e relaxou na cadeira, sentindo seu rosto corar com as palavras dele, e por alguns segundos ficou até mesmo envergonhado pelo que tinha escrito. Levou uma das mãos até a cabeça, brincando com os dreads displicentemente. "Isso significa?"

"Não sei no que – ou em quem – você estava pensando quando escreveu isso mas está ótimo!" Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam enquanto ele olhava novamente os rabiscos no papel. Em sua mente já tinha uma idéia de como compor a música e o resultado a que tinha chegado era fenomenal. "Eu gostei desse tom sensual que você colocou aqui." Ele abriu um largo sorriso para o amigo.

Ruki puxou os papéis novamente e passou os olhos pelas palavras rabiscadas no auge da inspiração. Não tinha nem mesmo passado a limpo e sua letra estava péssima. Suspirou e deixou um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. _Se você soubesse que era em você que eu pensava..._ Divagou por segundos, logo balançando a cabeça e voltando a atenção para as folhas que guardava no inseparável caderno. "Hm, eu sei que posso confiar em você. _Hentai_."

Reita piscou e terminou o café, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e passando os dedos pelo rosto de Ruki num gesto provocativo. "Eu não sou tarado... Só gosto de um pouco sensualidade misturada a um bom rock." E apertou as bochechas dele, abrindo um sorriso enorme. Suas mãos logo foram afastadas por um irritado Ruki, as próprias mãos cobrindo suas bochechas abusadas.

"Odeio quando você faz isso."

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu faço." O baixista respondeu num tom de pura implicância, antes de olhar o relógio na parede. "Uh, vamos chegar atrasados de novo!"

Ruki seguiu o olhar dele e _seus_ olhos se arregalaram ao ver a hora. Já era tão tarde assim? "Droga!" Levantou apressado, enfiando o caderno na bolsa e deixando algumas notas sobre a mesa para pagar as bebidas. "Vamos Reita, ou Kai vai matar a gente!"

O baixista deu de ombros e levantou, pegando o guarda-chuva. "Já estamos 15 minutos atrasados mesmo e com essa chuva dou mais 15 até a gente chegar no estúdio..." Ele disse com calma, como se um atraso de meia hora fosse absolutamente normal, apesar dos avisos de Kai que se chegassem atrasados mais uma vez seriam mortos. "Você devia ter marcado mais cedo." Cutucou a bochecha dele ao reclamar.

"Oh, mesmo! Não fui eu quem chegou atrasado aqui! E pára com isso!" Empurrou a mão dele para longe, fazendo uma careta. "Kai vai nos matar e a culpa é sua!" Pararam na porta do Café, Reita com um sorrisinho de lado e Ruki com o cenho franzido e um olhar suplicante. "Eu preciso de uma carona no seu guarda-chuva..." Ele desviou os olhos, remexendo-se no mesmo lugar. "Esqueci o meu."

E o próximo ato de Reita o deixou completamente sem ação e certamente mais vermelho que a camisa que vestia. Os lábios do baixista fizeram um contato rápido com as bochechas de Ruki. Rápido demais na opinião dele, mas tinha sido um beijo mesmo assim. "Você é adorável, sabia?" E o peito do vocalista esquentou ainda mais com as palavras e seu corpo estremeceu quando ele passou os braços ao redor de seus ombros e os guiou para ora do estabelecimento, cobrindo ambos com o guarda-chuva.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Yeah, mais uma parte!!! Foi rápido até... Eu só precisava terminar de digitar aqui e corrigir uns bagulho. xD O próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouquinho, ainda tá em fase de desenvolvimento... uú

Obrigada pelos comentários, eles deixam mizu feliz! Peço paciência comigo e que não abandonem a fic quando o atraso for meio... extremo! xD

-x-

Capítulo 1

Reita concluiu, assim que deitou no sofá do estúdio, que tinha chegado cedo demais. Estava com sono e nem Kai tinha chegado ainda. Mas depois do sermão que o baterista lhe passara, dizendo que se não chegasse na hora certa no próximo ensaio passaria o dia cantando 'O elefante incomoda' em seu ouvido até que enlouquecesse, ele não pensou duas vezes em acatar a ordem.

Não que Reita acreditasse plenamente nisso, ainda tinha lá suas dúvidas. Kai era extremamente gentil e bem humorado demais para fazer esse tipo de crueldade. Talvez gentil _demais_, razão suficiente para o baixista não arriscar, mesmo na incerteza. Já tinha visto Kai irritado, era normal no ramo em que estavam, e apesar de não ser nada que pudesse ameaçar a segurança mundial, dava medo. E só Deus sabia como o baterista devia ficar quando _realmente_ irritado, e Reita não queria ser o primeiro a descobrir isso.

Fechou os olhos e quando estava muito próximo de pegar no sono, ouviu a porta abrir e o som de passos no lugar.

"Nossa Reita! Caiu da cama?" A voz de Uruha e uma risada baixa, que era de Kai.

"Não é que ele me ouviu mesmo ontem?" O baterista brincou, rindo mais uma vez quando recebeu um grunhido incompreensível de Reita.

Uruha apoiou a guitarra na parede, ao lado do baixo do loiro e foi até o sofá onde o dono do instrumento estava ainda deitado e de olhos fechados. Puxou as pernas dele para o chão e sentou no novo lugar vago, o baixista agora abrindo os olhos e sentando também.

"Eu não queria arriscar..." Disse finalmente, se espreguiçando. Virou para o loiro ao seu lado, quando o ouviu rindo de maneira escandalosa e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Kai começou a rir também. "Ok... Estou perdendo alguma coisa?"

"Rei-chan..." Uruha passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros dele, um gesto que seria carinhoso não fosse a explícita zombaria que ele significava. "Kai não ia cantar 'o elefante incomoda' até você enlouquecer... Ele nunca seria capaz de fazer isso."

"Uh, não?"

Kai balançou a cabeça e sorriu em resposta. "Eu contava com a boa vontade do Aoi."

Reita arregalou os olhos por um momento e suspirou no outro, colocando a mão sobre o peito num gesto dramático e exagerado. "Eu nunca fiquei tão satisfeito por ter medo da autoridade de líder do Kai antes." Kai e Uruha começaram a rir novamente e ele continuou, "Sério Kai. Você é muito pior do que eu imaginava." E fez uma careta ao imaginar o que seria Aoi cantando. Conhecia bem os talentos vocais do guitarrista e estava verdadeiramente grato por ter chegado tão cedo.

Depois dessa tinha até perdido o sono!

A porta de repente abriu e no próximo segundo o guitarrista mencionado entrava por ela, falando alto e gesticulando com a mão que segurava uma revista enquanto a outra mantinha firme a guitarra no ombro.

"Eu não pude acreditar quando eu vi isso, então eu me perguntava se era verdade, mas estava lá, assim, prá todo mundo que passasse ver! Eu achei um absurdo, como podem fazer uma coisa dessas, digo, como vocês podem ter sido tão descuidados, e agora todo mundo já deve estar sabendo, inclusive o nosso empresário e agora vocês estão ferrados, porque eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e..."

Os outros três apenas olhavam para o moreno que desembestou a falar grego na frente deles, e quando Aoi percebeu que ninguém parecia ter entendido seu discurso, suspirou exasperado e estendeu a revista que trazia na frente de Reita. "Você já viu _isso_?"

Os olhos de Reita quase saltaram das órbitas quando ele viu a foto – enorme e bem clara na capa, ocupando _todo_ o espaço disponível. Algumas chamadas para outras matérias espalhadas pela página em letras minúsculas e quase sem cor, tudo para não comprometer nenhum pedaço da foto de capa. E de certa forma, tinham cumprido a missão, porque nenhuma daquelas letrinhas minúsculas podia ganhar a batalha contra o _Eles estão juntos?_ em letras garrafais no meio da página, também sem comprometer nenhum detalhe de suma importância da fotografia.

E bem, ele tinha razões para ficar desesperado e suar frio como fazia agora, porque na fotografia não havia nada mais nada menos que ele e Ruki. Mas não apenas ele e Ruki como nas fotografias dos ensaios que participavam, era ele, sem faixa no nariz, com o cabelo despenteado, sem maquiagem, vestido como uma pessoa normal e **_BEIJANDO_** o rosto de Ruki, também sem maquiagem, sem as roupas estilosas e bem escolhidas dos ensaios ou dos shows ou de qualquer coisa que servisse para promovê-los.

Ok, então agora ele tentava pensar em alguma coisa que tornasse aquela foto uma mera manipulação de um fã louco. Já tinha visto várias dessas e sabia muito bem que existiam pessoas que faziam modificações tão convincentes que era impossível dizer que a foto não era verdadeira.

Mas mesmo que ele tentasse se convencer de que aquela fotografia de capa era mais uma manipulação muito bem feita, sabia que era real, porque aquele era o Cafe onde tinha se encontrado com Ruki _ontem_. E eram as roupas que estavam vestindo no dia. E estava chovendo e naquele momento, ele tinha implicado com Ruki e realmente dado um beijo no rosto dele.

"Bem, Reita... Essa é uma foto bastante..."

"Comprometedora." Kai terminou a frase de Uruha, ambos debruçados sobre o baixista para olhar a revista também.

Aoi concordou, parado em frente ao loiro sentado no sofá, ainda analisando a foto e parecendo em transe. "Eu não consegui acreditar quando eu vi. Não sabia nem o que pensar, porque não fazia idéia de que eles dois estavam juntos."

"E _como_ isso foi cair nas mãos desses... _Dessa_ revista?" Kai perguntou com uma careta, apontando para o título da revista, em letras rosas e desenhadas. Uma revista de fofocas sobre artistas e bastante popular entre os jovens.

"Você sabe... Qualquer um pode tirar uma foto com o celular e vender por um bom preço para uma revista sensacionalista que explora esse tipo de coisa. Principalmente essa." Uruha apontou para o nome da revista e depois virou os olhos para o loiro ao seu lado. "E você, o que me diz sobre isso heim?"

Mas Reita ainda estava em transe, os olhos grudados no beijo que ele dava no rosto do vocalista. Era real mesmo, tinha acontecido no dia anterior quando se atrasaram para o ensaio. E como ele não viu ninguém bater uma foto dessas? "Puta. Merda." Conseguiu falar depois de muito tempo, antes de abrir a revista na página indicada e seu desespero aumentar com a quantidade de fotos dos dois no Cafe. Bom, era uma matéria muito bem ilustrada, diga-se de passagem.

Algumas informações, dizendo como um fã conseguiu encontrar os dois tomando café nesse lugar em tal hora e parecendo muito íntimos – como era possível comprovar nas fotos – além de trocar gestos carinhosos e sorrisos suspeitos, tudo confirmado nas fotografias. E uma imensidão de especulações sobre um possível relacionamento entre os dois e insinuações sobre os famosos fanservices que realizavam nos palcos.

Mas eram só um monte de boatos sem sentido, porque os fanservices eram apenas representações em palco e ele e Ruki eram nada mais além de amigos! Oh, mas como convencer a todos disso, quando um mundo de fotografias dos dois estava numa revista famosa e conhecida por divulgar informações da vida pessoal dos famosos? Tudo lá, tudo, quase uma fotonovela, foto dele lendo a letra que Ruki tinha lhe mostrado, do momento em que ele passou as mãos no rosto do mais novo, quando ele apertou as bochechas dele, os sorrisos, uma outra que Ruki parecia envergonhado e ele o encarava sério, quando ele cutucou a bochecha de Ruki e os dois já parados na porta. No final uma seqüência, de quando ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros do vocalista e beijou o rosto dele.

"Puta. Merda. _Mesmo_."

Antes que ele pudesse continuar a praguejar sua má sorte, a porta abriu novamente, revelando um afobado Ruki, com o rosto vermelho, respirando ofegante e com um bolo de revistas pressionadas contra seu peito. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele, até os de Reita – que pareciam que nunca mais conseguiriam se desgrudar daquela revista.

Ruki viu o que Reita tinha no colo e seu rosto era uma expressão de puro desespero. "Reita!" Ele chamou o nome do baixista quase num suplício, como se _ele_ pudesse fazer alguma coisa para amenizar a situação.

Mas o loiro encolheu os ombros. "Nem me fale...", murmurou alto o suficiente para Ruki escutar e colocou as mãos na cabeça, perdido.

Ruki andou até ele e parou em sua frente, olhando para as fotos sem parecer muito surpreso. "Como isso foi acontecer?"

"Não faço idéia..."

"E o que vamos fazer, é provável que o Japão inteiro, melhor, o mundo inteiro já esteja sabendo disso!"

E Reita também não sabia como responder as outras perguntas que Ruki fez. Deus, ele também estava no meio disso, como ia conseguir pensar numa solução sabendo que o mundo inteiro agora achava que tinham um caso?

Kai, Uruha e Aoi eram completamente ignorados pelos dois, observando a conversa com olhos arregalados. E continuariam como meros espectadores não fosse o guitarrista loiro levantar do sofá com um suspiro alto, empurrando Ruki para sentar no lugar que estava ocupando. Parou em frente aos dois e colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando ambos com seriedade. "Afinal, vocês estão juntos ou não?"

"**_NÃO_**!" A resposta veio em uníssono e o loiro fez uma careta pelo volume alto demais em seus ouvidos.

"Mesmo?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Vá se ferrar, Uruha." Foi a resposta de Ruki, enquanto Reita só se mexeu para mostrar o dedo do meio.

"Oh, como eu amo a educação de vocês!" Ele levantou os braços, apontando depois para as revistas que o vocalista ainda trazia apertadas contra seu peito. "Quê isso?"

Ruki corou e olhou para as revistas, abaixando o suficiente para os outros verem que era a mesma com as fotos, um monte delas. Os olhos de Reita arregalaram, mas foi Kai quem perguntou, "Você comprou todas elas?" E apesar de estar preocupado com a situação tinha algo de surpreso na voz dele.

O rosto do baixinho ficou ainda mais vermelho quando ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, fitando o chão, como se um buraco pudesse surgir nele e lhe salvar de toda essa confusão. "Eu... peguei todas e saí correndo." Admitiu depois de um tempo, se remexendo no sofá.

"Nossa, isso é pior do que eu pensava..." Aoi exclamou surpreso, Uruha caindo na gargalhada e Kai, o único que franziu o cenho, parecendo realmente preocupado com as outras atitudes que Ruki podia tomar para resolver a situação.

"O quê? Eu fiquei... Desesperado. Essas malditas revistas!" E num acesso de raiva, lançou os exemplares no chão. "Esses idiotas que não sabem o que fazer com qualquer merda que tira foto, inventam essas merdas prá ferrar com a vida da gente e vendem prum bando de urubus sensacionalistas... Os malditos deviam enfiar as malditas câmeras no –"

"Ok, já entendemos seu ponto de vista, Ru." Uruha se apressou para cobrir boca do vocalista, ainda rindo. "Não se preocupa, nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa prá ajudar vocês..."

Kai e Aoi concordaram com o loiro e Reita, bem, esse não precisava concordar com nada, porque já tinha começado a pensar em alguma coisa. Ou tentando. Ruki bufou e cruzou os braços, nervoso e ainda com raiva.

Na verdade, a raiva não era pela insinuação do caso com Reita. Era pela publicação em escala nacional, quem sabe mundial de que tinha um caso com Reita. Não que ele não quisesse ter um caso com o baixista, mas mostrar ao país inteiro que eles tinham um possível relacionamento era um susto e tanto. E uma situação constrangedora para os envolvidos, taxados de homossexuais. Aquilo deve ter assustado mais a Reita do que a ele, porque o baixista nunca demonstrou interesse nesses assuntos, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha nada contra, afinal, Uruha e Aoi tinham um caso e de vez em quando se esqueciam de onde estavam. Agora estava com medo que Reita pudesse se afastar dele para tentar provar que não tinham nada e assim, seu plano de conquistar o coração dele acabava de descer pelo ralo bem diante de seus olhos.

Deu um suspiro longo e cansado, e sentiu Kai tocar seu ombro, um sorriso encorajador nos lábios do moreno, apesar do semblante ainda preocupado. "Vai dar tudo certo está bem."

"Obrigado Kai..." Ele murmurou, tentando se convencer de que _realmente_ tudo ficaria bem, além de poder voltar a _tentar_ alguma coisa com o baixista. "Rei?"

O loiro foi tirado de seus pensamentos e virou o rosto para encarar Ruki sorrindo e encolhendo os ombros. Ruki sorriu de volta, tímido, e continuou, "É melhor não pensar muito né... Daqui a pouco sai fumaça."

O loiro franziu o cenho, mas riu com a piada e preparava-se para uma resposta a altura, quando, pela quarta vez naquele dia, a porta do estúdio abriu e o empresário deles apareceu em seguida, sério, uma revista em mãos.

"Ruki-san, Reita-san. Podemos ter uma conversa rápida?"

Os dois se entreolharam nervosos e levantaram do sofá, deixando os outros três membros extremamente preocupados dentro do estúdio.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Wee, mais um capítulo! -aplaude- Esse demorou um pouco mais que os outros prá sair e é bem acelerado e curtinho. Sorry ppl, mas eu fiz uma linha de pensamento pro que colocar em cada capítulo, então alguns serão bem pequenos. Juro que não é de maldade! 

Agradecendo como sempre a todos que estão acompanhando essa minha loucura repentina de escrever fic em capítulos. Aos que lêem e comentam e aos que não comentam também! XD Gostaria de responder aos comentários de cada um, mas sou muito preguiçosa prá fazer isso... uu

-x-

Capítulo 2

Reita chegou cedo na manhã seguinte também. E dessa vez o motivo não tinha sido uma ameaça de Kai. Simplesmente não tinha conseguido dormir a noite inteira – o que explicava bem os círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos – e se cochilou por poucos minutos já tinha sido um alívio. Jogou-se no sofá assim que entrou na pequena sala de espera ao lado de fora da que usavam para ensaiar, sentia seu corpo cansado e não duvidava se conseguiria levantar daquele sofá macio e confortável quando precisasse.

Ele poderia até confundir aquela manhã como todas as outras que tivera – apesar de ter chegado cedo, o que era raro – normal, agradável, sem acontecimentos embaraçosos e desesperadores e teria acreditado que estava tudo _normal_ não fossem os olhares tortos que recebeu desde a entrada no prédio até a sala que agora ocupava.

Além disso, a conversa que tivera com seu empresário não seria fácil de ser esquecida.

Ele não estava irritado, nem nervoso, apenas preocupado – _demais_ até – o que deixaram Reita e Ruki sem saber exatamente o que dizer, porque apesar de também estarem preocupados, não pareciam tão... _exagerados_. Além do mais, tiveram que pensar em tantos argumentos até o homem realmente se convencer que não tinham _nada_ que Reita guardou todos para usar quando Uruha começasse a importunar _demais_ com aquela história – e conhecendo bem o loiro sabia que isso poderia durar anos. Fora todas as tentativas do empresário de discordar com o que a dupla tinha dito, mostrando as fotos e perguntando como podiam ter tanta intimidade para aquilo se não estavam juntos.

Reita teve ímpetos de estrangular aquele homem mais de uma vez, será possível que ele não podia ser amigo íntimo de Ruki sem que as pessoas pensassem mal disso? O que havia de errado numa amizade assim? E depois, antes daquelas malditas fotos serem publicadas, ninguém nunca tinha pensado nada como isso vindo dos dois.

"Maldita mídia e sua influência nas pessoas...", murmurou descontente, apoiando os braços no encosto do sofá, sua atenção indo para a porta ao ouvir um suave _click_.

Era Ruki quem tinha acabado de entrar. Parecia cabisbaixo e com um semblante abatido e logo que deu de cara com Reita na sala, e apenas ele, abaixou a cabeça e ficou sem saber o que dizer, sentindo-se envergonhado e desconfortável. Mas mesmo assim mostrou um sorriso tímido para Reita, indo sentar ao lado dele no sofá.

"Bom dia" ele falou de repente, envergonhado e baixo, olhando para os próprios pés.

Como se Reita não fosse perceber o tanto que ele tentava disfarçar estar incomodado na presença dele. No instante seguinte ele bufou e girou os olhos parecendo irritado e puxou o rosto de Ruki para encará-lo com olhos arregalados e surpresos.

"Escute bem. Não é porque uma revista idiota inventou um monte de coisas mentirosas sobre nós, que devemos nos tratar como estranhos, só prá provar que nada daquilo é verdade. Eu não preciso provar nada prá ninguém", Reita estava sério como Ruki nunca o tinha visto antes e o olhar dele era tão fixo e profundo que por mais que ele quisesse desviar estava preso nele. "Você é meu amigo, sempre foi e não vai deixar de ser por causa de umas fofocas sem sentido. E eu não vou deixar de te tratar como eu sempre tratei, nem deixar de ficar perto de você ou deixar fazer as brincadeiras que _sempre_ fiz por causa _daquilo_" Ele sorriu então puxando as bochechas de Ruki como adorava fazer, só para irritá-lo "Só prá deixar bem claro."

O vocalista acabou rindo também, afastando as mãos de Reita com um grunhido. Passou a mão pelo rosto suspirando baixo. Seu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido que temia que Reita pudesse escutar. Além do mais podia jurar que seu rosto estava vermelho, a proximidade do rosto do baixista tinha sido muita para sua saúde. Ah, se Reita soubesse como ele se sentia cada vez que fazia essas brincadeiras com ele...

"Sabe que olhando assim até parece que vocês são mesmo um casal?"

Uruha, claro. Com seu sorriso zombeteiro, o corpo ligeiramente recostado no batente da porta e os braços cruzados. Pelo que parecia ele estava ali há um bom tempo, talvez o suficiente para escutar parte, ou talvez toda a conversa.

"Bom, se vocês quiserem eu posso sair agora, então-"

"Ha, ha, _ha_. Muito engraçado Uruha, muito engraçado", Reita cortou antes que ele continuasse, se mexendo no sofá.

Ruki não respondeu o comentário maldoso, abaixou a cabeça, tentando se esconder entre os fios de sua franja, o rosto corando ainda mais, um prato cheio para Uruha, que se aproximou até parar bem na frente dele e levantar seu rosto. "Ruki, que gracinha, está todo vermelho!"

"Uruha" Reita repreendeu, vendo o desconforto do amigo ao seu lado com aquele comentário, mas antes de poder terminar o que tinha para dizer, o guitarrista o cortou, levantando os braços para mostrar sinal de paz.

"Tudo bem tudo bem, parei. Mas não é como se fosse mentira..." Ele começou de novo e Reita lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo. "Onde está Kai afinal? Foi ele quem lembrou dessa oh tão importante entrevista. Sério, provavelmente vai ser mais um programa como todos os outros, com uma repórter escandalosa perguntando com quantas fãs já dormimos."

Ruki ficou tenso ao ouvir menção da palavra _entrevista_. Apesar de saber que aquela aparição no programa de TV já estava marcada há décadas, sentia-se nervoso de ter que encarar as câmeras e um monte de perguntas logo depois daquele... Fato constrangedor. Temia que o entrevistador perguntasse sobre o assunto, e ele certamente não saberia como responder e seria mais que embaraçoso não ter uma resposta ao vivo para um público nacional.

Nacional, porque ele duvidava que alguém fosse deixar de assistir aquele programa hoje, na esperança de saber mais alguma coisa sobre o pseudo-relacionamento dele e de Reita.

Suspirou, sua vida não podia ficar pior que isso, podia?

Não demorou muito para que os outros dois integrantes da banda chegassem. Kai agia como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior, o que ajudava a acalmar os ânimos dos envolvidos na história, mas Aoi se juntou com Uruha, e os dois não paravam de fazer cochichos secretos e rir de suas próprias piadas. E Reita estava tentando o seu máximo para não estrangular os dois de uma vez só, lembrando toda vez que se fizesse isso seria o inferno conseguir outros guitarristas bons como eles.

O trajeto tinha sido feito muito mais depressa que a dupla imaginava. Nenhum engarrafamento mais que desejado aconteceu, nenhum acidente mais que desejado aconteceu – mesmo que eles se sentissem mal em pensar esse tipo de coisa – nenhum pneu furado ou falta de combustível, nada. O caminho foi tranqüilo e sem problema algum, com a cantoria de Aoi e suas infames músicas de chuveiro, as risadas escandalosas de Uruha, as tentativas frustradas de Kai em fazer Reita sorrir e as reclamações de Ruki sobre ficar surdo para o resto da vida se Aoi continuasse ganindo em seu ouvido.

O processo de maquiagem e figurino foi igualmente rápido e em questão de poucos minutos já esperavam para entrar no estúdio onde o programa era gravado.

Reita esfregava as mãos uma na outra a cada cinco minutos para ver se paravam de suar frio, e Ruki estava com o olhar tão embaçado que Kai achou que ele fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Mais algumas recomendações do empresário a Reita e Ruki, coisas como "fujam do assunto se forem perguntados sobre os boatos da revista" ou "sorriam e diga que é segredo" ou até um "diga que prefere não se manifestar sobre o que uma revista de quinta fala sobre a vida íntima de vocês". Reita gostou da última opção acrescentando um "espero que os compradores da revista repensem se devem continuar gastando dinheiro com um bando de mentiras".

E quando eles pisaram no chão colorido do cenário pertencente ao programa e as fãs começaram a gritar alucinadamente seus nomes e a aplaudir, Ruki teve vontade de sair correndo. Mas ele se segurou no lugar e entrou com sua característica pose, olhando de canto para Reita, percebendo que o baixista transparecia uma calma artificial, mas que enganava bem.

"_Desafio 1: cumprido_", era o que se passava na cabeça de Ruki naquele momento, que mesmo tentando sentar o mais longe possível de Reita, acabou terminando com o baixista na cadeira bem atrás da sua.

A entrevista até que fluiu bem, nenhuma pergunta constrangedora tinha sido feita e Ruki estava começando a se acalmar e até responder algumas coisas, rindo quando faziam alguma piada conjunta. Até Reita estava mais solto agora do que quando a conversa tinha começado, rindo daquele jeito dele e falando com muitos gestos quando lhe perguntavam alguma coisa. Conversaram sobre a turnê que estava por vir, se havia previsão de algum lançamento e mais outras perguntas batidas que já estavam cansados de responder.

Ruki já estava até pensando um "_Desafio 2: cumprido_" quando percebeu que o tempo de conversa estava acabando e tudo tinha corrido muito bem.

E então...

"Né, Ruki-san, Reita-san," o sorriso no rosto do vocalista se apagou assim que ouviu seu nome ser proferido daquele jeito, como um aviso de que algo bom não viria depois disso. "Foi publicado ontem em uma revista de circulação nacional que vocês dois têm um caso. Isso é verdade?"

Os dois ficaram mudos por alguns segundos, talvez minutos, olhando como idiotas para o entrevistador. Uruha, Kai e Aoi não ousaram abrir a boca para dizer uma palavra, mas seus olhos corriam de uma face para a outra de seus companheiros.

Quando pareceu que nenhum dos dois iria responder, Kai abriu a boca com um: "Eles não-"

"Não tem nada entre nós" Ruki o cortou com um sorriso falso e incômodo. "Reita é um amigo, e posso dizer que temos aquela intimidade toda porque já o conheço há um bom tempo, desde antes de fazermos parte do Gazette. Alguém só deu a sorte de nos encontrar sendo 'nós mesmos' na rua. E só." Ele respirou fundo quando terminou de falar, como se tivesse impedido do ar entrar em seus pulmões quando começou seu discurso.

Reita mirava as costas de Ruki à sua frente, sem dizer uma palavra, nem mesmo para concordar com o que ele tinha dito. Sua mente ainda processava uma desculpa convincente já que a pergunta – que depois de tanto tempo de conversa sociável, ele achou que não tivesse passado nem pela cabeça do entrevistador – o pegou de surpresa e ele tinha subitamente se esquecido de todas as desculpas que seu empresário lhe ofereceu, e de todas que tinha dado ao homem na 'conversa' do dia anterior.

"Oh... Mas é estranho, porque Uruha também já era conhecido de vocês antes de formarem o Gazette e não parece que vocês sejam tão íntimos" Ruki mordeu o lado de dentro da boca, droga de repórter, ele tinha um ponto por ser tão observador. "Além do mais, com os fanservices que fazem em palco não acho que seria um fato decepcionante para as fãs." E as mencionadas na platéia confirmaram o comentário, vibrando.

Ruki não soube o que responder dessa vez, não sabia como rebater o argumento do repórter, porque apesar de realmente conhecer Uruha há bastante tempo, tinha muito mais liberdade com Reita do que com o guitarrista. Já começava a se arrepender de divulgar informações como essas por aí, se as bandas em que tinha tocado nem estavam mais na ativa, qual a importãncia para os outros saberem disso? Pelo menos pouparia esse constrangimento.

"Ok, já que vocês insistem tanto no assunto, eu terei que falar," Os olhos do baixinho se arregalaram quando ouviu a voz de Reita, estranhamente mais próxima dele do que tinha soado durante toda a entrevista e se conhecia bem o baixista não imaginava que ele fosse dar uma resposta 'educada'. "Sim, eu e Ruki estamos juntos faz algum tempo, não é, Ru-chan?" E Ruki sentiu sua cabeça rodar quando os braços de Reita passaram ao redor de seus ombros e ele depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

Sim, sua vida podia ficar ainda muito pior.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notas:** OMG... Finalmente, terminado. –morta- Demorou, mas tá aqui, capítulo 3, depois de um bloqueio mental. O inferno escrever esse capítulo, cruz credo... Espero que gostem. Juro que vou tentar não atrasar muito o próximo!  
Agradecimentos especiais a Suelen, que leu e disse que tava bom, daí eu não mudei pela 1874875847 vez e terminei logo! xD

Capítulo 3

"VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?!?" A voz de Ruki ecoou pela sala, saindo mais alta que o normal. Uruha e Aoi, que fingiam tomar café num canto mais afastado, se entreolharam já em posição para separar uma eventual briga entre os dois, de acordo com as recomendações de Kai antes de deixá-los sozinhos no mesmo recinto.

A preocupação do baterista não era por menos. Desde o final da entrevista, Ruki ficou mudo e sério e não disse uma palavra sequer, seguindo o trajeto de volta à gravadora num silêncio assustador, enquanto a comoção dentro da van se dava pelas vozes alteradas de Uruha, Aoi e do empresário deles, que mesmo sentado no banco do carona estava debruçado para trás pedindo explicações. Kai era o único que parecia se lembrar de Ruki, quieto e amuado no último banco do veículo, olhando pela janela como se qualquer coisa lá fora fosse mais interessante do que a conversa ao seu redor. E apesar de estar mais entretido em dar explicações sobre seu comportamento, Reita tinha estranhado e muito o fato do vocalista não se manifestar sobre um assunto que também lhe dizia respeito.

Até aquele momento.

"Reita! Estou falando com você!"

"Eu sei que está!" ele respondeu bufando, cruzando os braços e desviando dos olhos de Ruki que lhe encaravam quase sem piscar. "Tá, talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas-"

"Exagerado?!?" Ruki o interrompeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"**MAS**," Reita continuou, ignorando a tentativa de protesto, "também não é prá isso tudo... Qual é, não era isso que eles queriam ouvir? Eu tenho certeza que a gente poderia negar prá sempre que a mídia ia continuar insistindo nisso. Principalmente depois que continuassem pegando no nosso pé e vendo que nós continuamos fazendo as _mesmas coisas_!" Desabafou, ainda com o rosto virado para a parede. Não achava que estava errado em ter feito o que fez. Para ele tinha sido até melhor, não iria ouvir o '_é verdade que vocês estão juntos?_' repetidas vezes e tinha certeza que, por mais que a revelação de seu _relacionamento_ com Ruki fosse chamar atenção por um bom tempo, seria esquecida depois.

Só que, infelizmente, o baixinho não dividia as mesmas opiniões que ele. Estava claro na expressão de seu rosto que era totalmente contra a decisão do amigo. Reita tinha soltado uma bomba! E se isso prejudicasse a carreira deles? E se fossem discriminados? Podiam dizer que era bobeira dele sim, que, de uma forma ou de outra, as fãs nunca deixariam de apoiá-los – e Ruki tinha certeza que o número delas ficaria ainda maior depois do programa que acabara de ir ao ar – mas ele tinha medo, medo de perder tudo o que conseguiu construir até hoje.

Principalmente sua amizade com Reita.

"Mas isso não te dá o direito de sair falando essas coisas sem me consultar antes! Não é só você que está envolvido nisso tudo!"

Reita bufou e girou os olhos, erguendo os braços num gesto irritado. "Faça-me o favor Ruki! Você está agindo como se o mundo fosse acabar ou alguma coisa desse tipo. Parece que está mais preocupado em como vai ficar sua reputação do que no que aconteceu realmente!"

Ruki o encarou revoltado, o rosto vermelho de raiva. "Você é um idiota!" E saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força ao passar por ela.

O baixista ficou sentado no sofá, olhando para a porta por onde Ruki tinha acabado de sair, balançando a cabeça. "Foi errado o que eu fiz?" Perguntou ao sentir o sofá mover ao seu lado, Uruha agora ocupando o lugar vazio. O loiro balançou a cabeça, olhando sério para Reita.

"Eu entendi o que você quis quando disse aquilo. Só que... Foi muito de surpresa. Você devia ter falado com o Ruki antes. Ele estava preocupado com esse assunto." Uruha disse com calma, lançando olhares vez ou outra para Aoi, que estava sentado numa cadeira e fingindo prestar atenção em outra coisa mas ainda de olho no guitarrista loiro. "E você fez o inesperado prá ele. E como ele mesmo disse, você não é o único que estava envolvido na situação. Devia ter pensado um pouco nele."

Reita suspirou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. "Ruki tem razão eu sou mesmo um idiota." Fez menção de levantar do sofá, mas Uruha o impediu, segurando seu braço. Recebeu um sorriso do loiro, "Pode deixar, eu vou falar com ele Reita. Ruki pode ser cabeça quente e muito turrão, mas ele não vai ficar com raiva de você por muito tempo!"

"Ah, obrigada por dizer que ele está com raiva de mim assim!"

"Relaxa Reita, vai ficar tudo bem!"

O loiro levantou do sofá com um sorriso enorme no rosto, estava tão animado com a idéia de ir conversar com Ruki que quase saiu saltitando da sala, deixando Reita muito receoso do que ele ia falar com o vocalista. "Aoi? Eu devo ter medo do que ele vai fazer?"

Aoi riu, dando de ombros. "Acho que sim, mas é melhor esperar mesmo."

xxx

Uruha não levou muito tempo para encontrar o baixinho. Conhecia o esconderijo favorito dele, as escadas de emergência do lado de fora do prédio. Ruki estava com o corpo debruçado sobre a grade e o guitarrista riu da posição vulnerável em que ele se encontrava. Ficou tentado a fazer uma brincadeira, mas já tinha sido descoberto. "Se veio fazer piada pode voltar."

O mais velho riu e balançou a cabeça, as mãos na cintura. "Vim aqui conversar. E, como posso dizer?, explicar melhor do que Reita as razões que ele usou."

"Eu disse que não queria ouvir piadas," Ruki virou-se para encarar Uruha, cruzando os braços, o olhar sério no rosto bonito a sua frente "será que isso não ficou claro da forma que eu-"

"Você _gosta_ do Reita."

E Ruki arregalou os olhos, surpreso, esquecendo-se até do que estava dizendo quando foi interrompido. "Não gosto."

"Não foi uma pergunta." Uruha deu alguns passos à frente, caminhando para encostar-se á grade ao lado de Ruki. "É por isso que está tão nervoso."

"Como foi-" Ele balançou a cabeça, tempo suficiente para mudar o foco de sua pergunta. O guitarrista arqueou uma sobrancelha e segurou uma risada. Ruki mentia _tão mal_. "De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"Veio do mesmo neurônio que descobriu q paixão secreta de Kai pelo Miyavi." Respondeu com um sorriso sacana, vendo a expressão surpresa do baixinho ao seu lado com o canto dos olhos.

"Kai e Miyavi? Mas... Como..."

"É que eu sou muito bom nisso! Adoraria entrar em detalhes desse assunto, mas não estávamos falando deles."

Ruki encolheu os ombros, olhando para o lado. Devia ter imaginado que mais cedo ou mais tarde Uruha ia acabar notando alguma coisa. Ele era astuto demais, talvez até mais que Kai. Era praticamente impossível esconder alguma coisa dele. "Promete que não vai contar prá ninguém?" Uruha levantou as mãos até onde os olhos castanhos do outro podiam ver, sem dedos cruzados. "Eu... Eu gosto dele. Na verdade... Arriscaria dizer que... Que o amo." Disse as últimas palavras quase num sussurro, as bochechas corando intensamente com a revelação.

"É... O jeito que você fica quando ele está por perto não engana..."

"É-é muito perceptível?" Ele perguntou assustado, temendo que alguém mais pudesse saber de seu 'segredo'.

"Não muito. Quer dizer... Eles que são lerdos demais prá perceber. Você gosta dele há bastante tempo não é?" Ruki balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, sem encarar o amigo. "E por que nunca disse nada?"

"Dizer o quê Uruha? Dizer que eu gosto dele, ser rejeitado e arruinar nossa amizade?" Balançou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, cabisbaixo. "Ele nunca demonstrou... Interesse em homens. Prefiro tê-lo como amigo que não ter nada."

"Aoi também nunca tinha demonstrado. Eu o seduzi."

Ruki o encarou incrédulo. Ele falava como se fosse fácil. Para Uruha _era_ fácil, o loiro era atraente, tinha um rosto bonito, um corpo de dar inveja e não precisava fazer muito esforço para conquistar alguém. E Ruki? Pfff, quem iria querer algo com um baixinho de gênio difícil? E diga-se de passagem, nem um pouco sexy e muito desajeitado. Suspirou, não precisava nem responder ao comentário do guitarrista.

"Eu sei que você está com raiva do que ele fez," Uruha não insistiu no assunto, pela careta que Ruki fez, era como se tivesse dito uma barbaridade. Resolveu mudar de tática. "Mas será que isso não pode servir como uma chance?"

"Chance?"

"Olha, eu acredito que deve ser ruim por um lado, ter que fingir um relacionamento quando se quer ter um de verdade, mas... Será que essa história de vocês dois não pode ajudar? Quero dizer, começando pelo próprio Reita, se ele foi capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas em rede nacional, significa que ele não seja tão adverso assim à idéia não é?" Ruki balançou a cabeça, detestava ter que concordar, mas era um ponto para Uruha. "Então... Aí entra a sua parte. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é-"

"Uruha, eu _não_ sei seduzir!"

O guitarrista bufou e desgrudou o corpo da grade, parando em frente a Ruki e o analisando de cima a baixa. Levantou os braços dele, o virou de costas, depois de frente, olhou-o de lado e de todos os ângulos possíveis. "Sinceramente Ruki, você já parou prá se olhar no espelho? Você é sexy sem querer ser! O jeito que você anda, que você fala, que você olha prás pessoas, o jeito que você sorri, você faz tudo isso com uma sensualidade de dar inveja! Por que acha que tem tantas fãs? Garanto que não é _só_ por causa de sua bela voz!"

Ruki encolheu o corpo, sem graça com tantos elogios de uma só vez. "Eu... Mas e se der errado?"

"Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. É horrível conviver com um sentimento dentro da gente por tanto tempo. Principalmente se a pessoa de quem gostamos é tão próxima. Isso só faz crescer o sentimento e a tristeza de não termos esse alguém." Deu um sorriso fraco, dando de ombros "Se eu não tivesse arriscado eu nunca teria o Aoi prá mim."

Ruki não disse nada, prestando atenção em cada palavra que Uruha lhe dizia. E ele parecia saber exatamente o que dizia, poderia arriscar até que aquela tinha sido uma experiência própria de vida. "Como... Como foi que você disse ao Aoi que gostava dele?" Perguntou na curiosidade, não que ele fosse imitar Uruha, afinal, nunca conseguiria se igualar ao loiro, mas quem sabe não podia usar tática semelhante?

"Eu fui insinuando as coisas. Respostas meio vagas, que deixavam muito para a imaginação. Eu notei que ele começou a ficar desconfiado e me olhando de rabo de olho." Ele riu, lembrando do que tinha acontecido entre os dois nessa época. "Tentava chamar a atenção dele, mostrar que mesmo que eu não fosse uma mulher eu tinha minhas qualidades. E ele acabou cedendo." Olhou para Ruki, que parecia compenetrado, como se pensando em alguma coisa. "Você não precisa seduzir o Reita, no sentido literal da palavra. Se ele deu o passo de fingir um relacionamento com você, mesmo que seja prá enganar todo mundo, finja um relacionamento com ele. Mas finja muito bem, aja como se vocês realmente estivessem juntos. Se ele ficar desconfiado, diga que está... Tentando parecer mais convincente. Ele não vai ter como argumentar isso."

Ruki cruzou os braços, olhando para a parede a sua frente, um bolo de idéias se confundindo em sua cabeça. Pensou em tudo o que o guitarrista tinha lhe dito, principalmente sobre o fato de Reita ter criado uma mentira explicitamente. Mesmo que fosse para livrar a cara dos dois, se ele fosse um homofóbico não teria feito isso nem que fosse a única maneira de sair dessa confusão. E apesar de detestar ter que admitir isso, ele até tinha gostado da parte de 'fingir um relacionamento com Reita'. Bom, tinha lá seu lado negativo, mas saber que teria mais tempo junto dele com isso lhe deixava imensamente satisfeito.

"Então, vai reconsiderar a proposta dele?" Uruha perguntou de repente, o interrompendo em suas conclusões.

"Acho que você tem razão... Eu devia pelo menos tentar."

"É claro que eu tenho razão, eu _sempre_ tenho razão."

"Vá se ferrar, Uruha. Se isso não der certo, eu mato você. E é bom que esteja de prontidão caso eu precise. Não vou hesitar de ligar prá você nas horas em que estiver 'ocupado' com Aoi prá me dar uma solução."

Uruha abriu um largo sorriso e passou um braço em volta do pescoço de Ruki, guiando ambos para dentro do prédio. "Tudo bem, eu consigo fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Se importa em ouvir gemidos durante a conversa?"

"Uruha!" Mas ele riu em seguida, e os dois entraram no prédio entre risadas e comentários sacanas.

xxx

Reita estava com os olhos arregalados, ainda se perguntando que bicho tinha mordido Ruki prá que ele mudasse de idéia assim. Piscou algumas vezes, o cenho franzido e seu olhar migrou do vocalista sentado ao seu lado para Uruha do outro lado da sala, conversando com Aoi algo que deveria ser imoral, pelo jeito que o moreno estava vermelho e sorrindo sem jeito.

"Então," Reita começou novamente, respirando fundo e tentando ignorar o pensamento de que alguma coisa estava muito errada naquela história toda, "Você tá dizendo que vai fazer esse jogo de enganar todo mundo?"

"Isso. Olha, não é que eu esteja aprovando sua idéia. Ainda acho que você devia ter me avisado antes. Mas não quero deixar isso barato. E vai ser divertido ver todo mundo que tá tão interessado na nossa vida sendo enganados desse jeito." Sorriu, só de pensar na cara de todos os repórteres, fãs e o que fosse, boquiabertos quando souberem que era tudo uma farsa para chamar a atenção. E satisfeito também por conseguir começar a colocar seu plano em prática. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Uruha, que lhe deu um sorriso encorajador e levantou o polegar num gesto positivo.

"Tá, isso eu entendi... Mas..." Olhou mais uma vez para Uruha, desconfiado, "O que _ele_ falou prá você aceitar assim tão rápido? Porque, sério, do jeito que você saiu daqui eu achei que não fosse falar comigo por bastante tempo."

"E devia!" Respondeu indignado, cruzando os braços. "Aquilo não é coisa que se faça. Mas ele me ajudou a ver o lado bom disso, no caso, de sacanear todo mundo." Era incrível como ele conseguia ser tão convincente.

"Hm... Até que ele serve prá alguma coisa além de só falar sacanagem e zoar os outros." Reita deu de ombros, sorrindo contente por sua idéia ter sido aprovada. Agora sim as coisas começariam a ficar divertidas. "Então, já que você aceita e me perdoa..." Deu uma risadinha quando Ruki bufou e girou os olhos. "Precisamos começar os preparativos."

"Preparativos?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Claro, eu já pensei em tudo. Aliás, tem que parecer real não tem?"

E Ruki não tinha mais certeza se queria continuar com aquilo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notas: **Pois é... Esse cap ficou menor do que eu imaginava... Nem tenho noção de espaço quando escrevo em folhas de bloquinhos. xD Mas enfim, capítulo 4, ova here! xD

Espero que gostem!

E obrigada pelos comentários! –abraça todos-

Capítulo 4 

Ruki estava ficando louco. Louco e extremamente irritado. E depois de duas longas semanas ele queria matar Reita, Uruha, Aoi e Kai, os dois últimos sem motivo aparente a não ser descontar sua raiva.

Desde o dia em que aceitou fingir que estava de caso com Reita, sua vida só piorou. Como se já não bastasse ter uma horda de fotógrafos praticamente grudados neles, lotação da caixa de e-mails da banda e um destaque exagerado para o assunto, ainda tinha sua família. Teve muito trabalho para explicar ao seu pai extremamente conservador – e ainda era um milagre como ele tinha aceitado sua 'profissão' – porque estavam fazendo esse joguinho.

E para melhorar ainda mais sua vida, quando o baixista mencionou os tais 'preparativos', Ruki não imaginou que ele queria dizer 'mudar-se para seu apartamento'.

E Reita _estava_ morando lá há exatas duas semanas.

Não era como se Reita nunca tivesse ficado algum tempo no apartamento. Mas nunca um período tão longo. E mesmo que Ruki _ainda_ sonhasse com o dia em que realmente pudessem ter um relacionamento – de verdade – e chegassem a morar juntos como um casal feliz e bem sucedido, aquelas duas semanas de experiência estavam começando a fazer com que ele repensasse o assunto.

"REITA!" E lá começava mais um round.

O baixista foi até a cozinha ao ouvir seu nome gritado daquele jeito, vendo o loiro quase bufando, bolsas de compras apoiadas sobre a bancada da pia. Se Ruki fosse um desenho animado, estaria soltando fogo pelo nariz e Reita teve que segurar um sorriso com a imagem que teve. E notando que a raiva dele tinha a ver com a louça dentro da pia, tentou mudar de assunto rapidamente.

"Devia ter me acordado, Ruki. Podia te ajudar com as compras." Ele tentou se aproximar de Ruki, estendendo as mãos para pegar as sacolas, mas o vocalista se afastou, levando as bolsas junto.

"Que merda é aquela?"

"Uh... Louça suja?" Reita fez uma careta, devia ter aprendido que não conseguia mudar de assunto quando este assunto era: _limpeza_.

"E posso saber por que você não lavou?"

"Hey, eu acordei agora! Mal terminei o café e fui tomar um banho, mas eu ia lavar depois! Calma, você é apressado demais."

Ruki contou mentalmente até dez e largou as compras sobre a bancada, indo para o quarto sem responder o baixista. E mal chegou lá teve vontade de voltar até a cozinha e esganar aquele loiro falso.

"Reitaaa!"

"O quê?" Reita nunca foi tão rápido em toda a sua vida.

Ruki girou os olhos e balançou os braços, nervoso, apontando para a cama. "Argh!" E entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta.

Reita fez uma careta com o barulho alto e respirou fundo, pegando a toalha úmida sobre a cama. Tudo bem que tinha sido errado em deixar a toalha ali, mas ele não entendia como Ruki podia ser tão psico com essa coisa de limpeza. Ás vezes ele esquecia algumas coisas fora do lugar, todo mundo esquecia, que mal havia nisso?

Pendurou a toalha no cabideiro perto da porta e rumou novamente para a cozinha. Melhor lavar toda aquela louça antes que Ruki saísse do banheiro reclamando. E aquele baixinho conseguia ser realmente irritante com essa mania de perfeição.

Ruki molhou o rosto e apoiou as mãos na pia, encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Estava com tanta raiva que seu rosto estava vermelho.

Ás vezes se perguntava se não estava sendo exagerado, mas não conseguia entender como alguém podia ser _tão_ desorganizado. Era quase inconcebível algo assim! Foram duas semanas, _duas malditas semanas_, e Reita não tinha aprendido _nada_! Continuava fazendo as mesmas coisas, deixando o apartamento no mais completo caos.

Felizmente seu tormento acabaria no dia seguinte, quando tivesse com a bunda no assento do ônibus viajando em mais uma turnê.

Suspirou e deixou a raiva sair lentamente de seu corpo, aproveitando para tomar um banho e ficar ainda mais calmo. E agora que conseguia pensar com clareza, teve noção do tempo que perdeu com Reita.

A mídia ainda continuava em cima deles, ainda mais depois da revelação em uma das entrevistas que se seguiu ao programa de que estavam morando juntos. Chegava a ser irritante às vezes, como os entrevistadores focavam praticamente em sua vida pessoal do que na carreira deles. Mas Reita parecia estar se divertindo _demais_ com isso, sempre respondendo a todas as perguntas com um olhar travesso e um sorriso de canto, e explicando como o namoro deles ia muito bem. Ruki raramente falava e sempre alegava não se sentir á vontade para se expor assim.

Quando Uruha perguntava como ia o 'plano', Ruki nunca tinha o que dizer e sempre dava uma desculpa qualquer. Isso porque o 'plano' não tinha nem começado a ser posto em prática, porque Reita era um _maldito bagunceiro_ e o tempo que ele acreditava poder usar para seduzir o baixista era usado para repreendê-lo e arrumar sua bagunça.

Se tivesse que ser sincero, realmente sincero, diria que se arrependeu da idéia e que não queria continuar com a história. E apesar do tratamento deles ser igual a como sempre foi – tirando algumas coisas que Reita passou a ter o hábito de fazer e que eram um tanto... estranhas – Ruki ficava chateado porque Reita nunca esteve tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Bufou e desligou o chuveiro, era melhor parar de pensar antes que começasse a agir estranho e Reita desconfiasse. Saiu do box resmungando injuriado por não ter pegado suas roupas antes de entrar no banheiro e amarrou a toalha na cintura. Esperava que Reita já tivesse arrumando a bagunça na cozinha e tirado a toalha de cima de sua cama. Pretendia dormir nela à noite e não queria que estivesse molhada.

Saiu do banheiro e foi direto ao armário, separando algumas roupas qualquer e jogando na cama antes de começar a se secar direito.

"Reita idiota." Resmungou para si mesmo, puxando a toalha e secando o cabelo.

"Hey Ruki, tava arrumando as compras que você trouxe, mas não sei onde ficam os-" A frase parou no meio do caminho quando Ruki entrou em seu campo de visão. Ah, e ele não poderia ter escolhido hora melhor para entrar no quarto. A mera contemplação de Ruki totalmente nu a sua frente fez seu coração bater tão forte que poderia arrebentar seu peito e pular bater bem aos seus pés.

"Desculpe!" Reita apressou-se em dizer e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Encostou-se na madeira com os olhos arregalados, uma das mãos na boca e a outra no peito, como se para impedir seu coração de sair por ali.

E ele não fazia idéia do que tinha acabado de acontecer, tirando o fato de ter visto Ruki completamente nu. Além do mais, não era como se nunca tivesse visto o vocalista com pouca roupa – tá, não exatamente _nu_, mas com _muito_ pouca roupa – era freqüente se trocarem no camarim, uns em frente aos outros.

Mas ter visto Ruki assim tão... Tão exposto era como se a visão fosse proibida ou algo assim. Como se ele fosse a namorada pega em um momento inoportuno. "Não, Reita." Balançou a cabeça, interrompendo o curso de seus pensamentos. "Você já imaginou coisas _demais_ em relação à Ruki nessas duas semanas." Repreendeu-se, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Talvez fosse a proximidade exagerada. Sim, era isso. Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo assim com Ruki, mesmo quando dormia algumas noites no apartamento dele. Era isso. Mas sua mente temia em insistir que antes mesmo da _proximidade_, ele já achava o baixinho atraente. E bonito. E tão sexy que chegava a ser obsceno. "Mas eu também acho o Uruha sexy!" Reprimiu-se, gesticulando para ninguém.

Até aí tudo era bastante convincente, tirando o fato de haver uma grande diferença entre os dois. Reita _não_ imaginava como Uruha ficava quando excitado, _não_ imaginava como seu corpo devia arrepiar quando fosse tocado em um ponto sensível, ou como ele devia gemer em êxtase. Era tudo direcionado á Ruki. E isso já estava passando da simples curiosidade, porque era quase rotina ele sentir incômodo nas partes baixas quando divagava para esses pensamentos.

Reita grunhiu derrotado, não tinha mais argumentos para lutar contra sua 'voz interior'.

Felizmente sua vida de 'quase casados' com Ruki teria um tempo durante a turnê. E o melhor de tudo era que faltava menos de 24 horas para seus sonhos se concretizarem.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notas:** Hehehehehe... Descobri que as aulas de metodologia científica são as melhores prá escrever! –rola- Enquanto o professor canta "perereca pra frente, perereca pra trás", eu me distraio escrevendo. Muito bom. xD

Ah, e relaxem se tiver uns errinhos, geralmente eu não reviso minhas fanfics. xD E quase sempre só os acho depois que postei e li a parada toda de novo. xD

Sem mais demora, Capítulo 5!

Capítulo 5

Depois do acontecido no apartamento de Ruki, nem ele quanto Reita tocaram no assunto. Ruki tinha ficado sem graça demais para falar alguma coisa – mesmo que tivesse achado muito estranho o comportamento de Reita – e o baixista... Bem, esse era o último a querer falar qualquer coisa além de um sincero pedido de desculpas.

Quando eles saíram em turnê no dia seguinte, ambos agiam normalmente, como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido. Só que era notável como Reita parecia ficar um pouco cauteloso _demais_ em relação ao vocalista, sempre se certificando de que não o encontraria em alguma situação constrangedora. Uruha, sabendo exatamente sobre a situação de Ruki, foi o primeiro a perceber o ar estranho entre os dois, mas estava constantemente sendo desencorajado por Aoi, que dizia que o namorado estava sendo um "enxerido da pior qualidade".

Felizmente eles não tiveram maiores problemas na primeira parte do show, todos estavam muito bem entrosados. E mesmo assim o guitarrista loiro não deixou de notar na concentração exagerada de Reita, lançando olhares discretos para Ruki quando tinha oportunidade, e virando o rosto em seguida, como se estivesse se repreendendo por seus atos. E foi durante todo esse tempo de observação que ele teve uma brilhante idéia.

"O quê?!?" Ruki arregalou os olhos e o queixo de Reita foi ao chão.

"Não me faça repetir, Ru-chan, você ouviu direitinho," E ele olhou de relance para Reita, que parecia em transe "Rei-chan ouviu direitinho não foi?" Gargalhou quando o loiro lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. "Sério gente, qual o problema? Não foram vocês que começaram a fingir essa história de serem namorados?"

"Uh, será que causar um ataque cardíaco nas fãs conta como problema?" Reita perguntou de repente, cruzando os braços e olhando sério para o guitarrista a sua frente.

"Até parece que elas não vão gostar." Uruha repetiu o mesmo movimento do baixista, o encarando com uma falsa seriedade.

Reita girou os olhos, pegando seu baixo ao ver um dos _staff­ _na porta do camarim acenando para si. "Ta na minha hora, resolvam o que querem fazer e me avisem depois." Apesar de desejar intensamente que Uruha desistisse da idéia ou que Ruki não aceitasse.

Quando ele já estava fora do camarim, Uruha deu seu melhor sorriso para o baixinho ao seu lado. "Agora somos só eu e você." Constatou bastante animado com a idéia, adorando ver a expressão de desespero de Ruki.

"Uma ova, Aoi está bem ali." Tentou se defender, apontando o moreno que estava sentado em uma poltrona, violão no colo e uma sobrancelha erguida à menção de seu nome. "E acho que ele precisa de companhia. Sério, Uru, olha só como ele está agarrado naquele violão."

Aoi deu uma risada alta, correndo os dedos pelas cordas do instrumento, tirando um som qualquer. "Tudo bem Ruki, eu não tenho pressa."

O vocalista bufou e seus olhos brilharam de raiva, não era possível que nem mesmo Aoi iria lhe ajudar! Se Kai estivesse ali com certeza seria bondoso o suficiente para lhe salvar das idéias absurdas do loiro. Uruha ficou extremamente satisfeito com a resposta do moreno, mandando um beijinho no ar para ele, que sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Passou um braço em volta do pescoço de Ruki e levou-o para o outro lado da sala.

"Você já parou pra pensar como que o Reita está agindo meio estranho?" Perguntou de repente, soltando-o e cruzando os braços. Ruki engoliu seco, era óbvio que tinha notado na mudança de comportamento dele. Passou duas semanas em companhia dele, não havia ninguém melhor para afirmar isso que Ruki. O único problema era que contar isso para Uruha seria como cavar seu próprio túmulo. Certamente ele viria com aquelas teorias que só ele entendia e sua situação com Reita ia passar de desajeitada para impossível.

"Sinceramente, eu não notei nada. Acho que ele está é cansando desse fingimento." Respondeu displicente, dando de ombros.

"Como assim cansado? Ruki, você não fez nada do que eu te falei?"

O baixinho mordeu os lábios, não podia falar a verdade agora. Uruha iria lhe matar se dissesse que passou aquelas duas semanas tentando corrigir os péssimos hábitos de Reita ao invés de fazer o que fora combinado. "Claro que eu fiz! Mas é como eu disse, ele não está interessado nisso! Ele nem percebeu..."

O guitarrista o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Era claro que não comprou a história do outro, mas fingiria que acreditava. Pelo menos dessa vez. "Que seja. Mas eu acho que ele está muito estranho, e raramente falho em minhas intuições." Ruki sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, Uruha chegava a dar medo quando falava aquelas coisas. Porque era mesmo verdade. "Mas vamos tirar a prova então, né? Você faz aquilo que combinamos com Reita e todos ficamos felizes. Inclusive as fãs." Disse sorridente, desviando sua atenção para o _staff_ que agora lhe acenava. "Te espero lá em cima Ruki!"

Ruki suspirou, vendo Aoi passar por ele com um sorriso e lhe mostrar o polegar em encorajamento. Mas não sabia se aquilo seria suficiente para o que estava prestes a fazer. Realmente, realmente não queria ter que fazer aquilo, mas tinha alguma opção, se tratando de Uruha? Esperou pacientemente, até que chegasse sua hora de voltar ao palco.

xxx

Assim que subiu novamente no palco, a primeira coisa que seus olhos buscaram foi a pessoa próxima ao microfone. Aquele seria o momento em que iria se aproximar de Uruha e lamber a guitarra dele. Mas pelo que pôde perceber, o loiro tinha mesmo colocado sua idéia em prática, porque quem ocupava aposição agora era Reita. E um Reita parecendo extremamente nervoso.

Ele manteve a postura, andando em passos lentos até o baixista, notando como os dedos dele se apertavam contra o instrumento que segurava contra o corpo. Quando parou ao lado dele, foi rápido para abaixar a bandana que cobria seu rosto e passar a língua pelo comprimento do pescoço do baixo. Por um momento achou que Reita não faria sua parte, mas logo em seguida sentiu o braço dele, impedindo a visão do rosto dos dois pela platéia, e se aproximando.

Foi questão de segundos. Mas pareceu uma eternidade. O que era para ser fingido aconteceu de verdade e ele não teve chance de virar o rosto ou fazer qualquer coisa para se afastar. E mesmo que o fizesse, o esconderijo que o braço de Reita tinha criado falharia completamente.

Mas aconteceu mesmo assim, e ele sentiu, muito rápido para o que gostaria, a boca de Reita pressionar contra a sua, e a umidade de uma língua ao fazer o contorno de seu lábio inferior.

Ele teria ficado parado no mesmo lugar, desde que Reita se afastou, o resto do tempo previsto para o show, não fosse Uruha se aproximar e bagunçar os cabelos loiros, murmurando algo como _hora de voltar à Terra._

Mas sinceramente, ele não queria voltar.

xxx

"Vocês viram como elas gritaram?" A voz de Kai se sobressaía no quarto de hotel onde estavam reunidos, o elegido da noite era o que Reita e Ruki dividiam. O baterista ainda não tinha acreditado na idéia maluca de Uruha, e muito menos que aqueles dois a aceitaram, mas não discordava que tinha sido bem interessante.

"Eu achei que elas fossem morrer ou algo do tipo..." Aoi comentou por alto, se ajeitando ao lado de Uruha, que continuava apalpando suas costas de um jeito nada inocente. "Né, Ruki, qual deles é melhor de lamber?"

Os olhares caíram sobre Ruki, que apesar de estar rindo e falando bobagens com os outros, não parecia tão á vontade assim. O mesmo valia para Reita, que não tinha aberto a boca nem para expressar sua satisfação ou não com a experiência. O vocalista esboçou um sorriso, encolhendo os ombros. "É a mesma coisa. Só que o pescoço do baixo é maior."

"Ruki! Está dizendo que meu instrumento é menor que o do Reita? Antes não tivesse te dado a idéia de provar outro..." Zombou Uruha, afastando as mãos de Aoi para segurar melhor a câmera do baixista – em sua posse desde o show - que registrava todos os momentos da turnê.

Reita começou a tossir com o comentário, e o rosto do vocalista ficou tão vermelho que ele parecia prestes a explodir. Uruha ria com gosto, e levou um cutucão de Aoi, fazendo bico ao ser repreendido.

"Vocês não estão com fome?" Kai perguntou de repente, Santo Kai, sempre quebrando o clima desagradável entre eles. "Eu sei que já é tarde, mas talvez encontremos alguma coisa pra comer, não?" E levantou da cama, ajeitando as roupas. "Quem vem comigo?"

Aoi levantou de imediato, ignorando os protestos do namorado, tirando a câmera das mãos dele para colocar em uma mesa perto da cama onde estavam e logo em seguida o puxando da cama também. Reita aceitou o convite, a última coisa que queria era ficar perto de Ruki depois do que tinha feito no show, não tinha dado uma palavra com ele depois daquilo.

"Vou tomar um banho primeiro." Os outros pararam na porta para encarar Ruki, que tinha levantado da cama apenas para pegar suas roupas. "Encontro vocês lá embaixo."

"Tudo bem, estaremos esperando então." Kai saiu na frente, logo em seguida um Uruha sendo empurrado por Aoi antes que conseguisse abrir a boca para falar o que tinha em mente e Reita logo atrás, com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça baixa, calado _demais._

Ruki fechou a porta e descansou as costas contra a madeira, suspirando. Tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, podia sentir mesmo agora o contato dos lábios de Reita, o jeito como ele lambeu sua boca. Fechou os olhos, viajando de volta para aquele exato momento. Tinha sido tão rápido. Se não fosse o show, não fosse as fãs e tudo o que aquilo implicava, teria agarrado Reita e retribuído o beijo com toda a vontade que tinha.

Balançou a cabeça. Aquilo não estava certo. Por que Reita tinha lhe beijado daquele jeito? Foi só para parecer mais real? Para a mentira que criaram parecer mais verdadeira aos olhos da mídia? Ruki não entendia que outro motivo ele poderia ter. A não ser... Não, era impossível. Não tinha cogitado a idéia de Reita estar interessado nele. Mas era estranho como ele vinha agindo. Como ele tinha agido durante aquelas duas semanas. Apesar de continuarem se tratando como os amigos que eram, as brincadeiras tinham diminuído. As bobagens que Reita falava saíam com menos freqüência. Quase como se ele tivesse vergonha de conversar sobre certo tipo de coisa com Ruki.

"Pára, Ruki. Melhor não pensar nisso agora." Disse para si mesmo, interrompendo o curso de seus pensamentos antes que começasse a criar muitas esperanças. "Preciso de um bom banho..." Mas era impossível deixar de pensar naquela boca... Na respiração quente tão próxima de seu rosto. E como ele gostaria de lamber _Reita_ e não seu instrumento musical. E seu corpo estava ficando quente demais com aqueles pensamentos. "Merda."

Já estava começando a ficar freqüente, se perder nas fantasias e se encontrar quente e excitado. E foi exatamente o que constatou ao olhar para baixo. Suspirou derrotado e rumou novamente para a cama, deitando de bruços. Por mais que tentasse desesperadamente pensar em outra coisa, a única imagem que tinha atrás de seus olhos era Reita. Virou na cama e mesmo com muita relutância, desceu as mãos por seu corpo até chegar ao fecho da calça jeans e escorregar para dentro do tecido. Era vergonhoso fazer aquilo pensando no loiro. E depois olhar para ele, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, como se nunca tivesse se masturbado pensando nele.

"Rei-ta..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notas:** Pois é... Dois capítulos de uma vez só pra compensar a demora. Só não se acostumem muito com isso não! xDDD

E gente, brigada pela paciência e por não abandonarem a fic... uu –chuif chuif- Isso me deixa muito feliz!

Capítulo 6

Estava tendo um sonho tão bom. Alguém acariciava seu rosto com ternura e se sentia tão calmo com o gesto simples. Dedos longos e calejados contornaram seu lábio inferior e ele sorriu, tentando ao máximo ignorar as vozes ao seu redor e continuar sonhando.

"Reita... Isso... faz cócegas..." resmungou em seu sono, quando os dedos brincaram com seu nariz, logo franzindo o cenho ao ouvir risadas altas.

"Errou, Ru-chan. Aqui não é o Reita." Quando ele abriu os olhos, deu de cara com um Uruha sorridente, debruçado sobre seu rosto e com um batom vermelho nas mãos.

"Uruha! Mas que merda-"

"Oh Ruki, você estava tão fofo fazendo bico e chamando o nome de Reita que eu não resisti a passar um batom em você." O vocalista sentou na cama e passou as mãos na boca, o vermelho saindo em sua pele. Empurrou Uruha para longe, tirando o resto de batom que ainda ficou na boca.

Olhou de relance para a cama de Reita, a encontrando vazia. Quando desceu na noite anterior para se juntar aos outros no restaurante do hotel – logo depois de resolver seu pequeno problema – acabou não ficando nem uma hora na companhia deles, alegando estar muito cansado do show. Não ficou acordado para ver a hora que eles voltaram para os quartos, mais especificamente o baixista, que estava no mesmo cômodo que ele.

"Se está procurando seu príncipe, ele desceu com Kai já tem um bom tempo."

Ruki ignorou o comentário, girando os olhos e bufando irritado. "Faça-me o favor Uruha, são nove da manhã. E nosso dia livre. O que você quer?"

"Não briga comigo... Só preciso de companhia." Uruha fez bico, brincando com o batom em suas mãos. "Vamos sair um pouco e comprar um monte de porcarias?"

"Por que não pede o Aoi pra ir com você? _Ele_ é seu namorado." E deitou novamente, cobrindo até a cabeça.

"Ele _vai_ com a gente. Está lá fora esperando." A voz dele saiu mais séria do que Ruki tinha escutado desde que acordou e deu de cara com o guitarrista. "Mas eu queria que você fosse também... Sério, Ruki, você é meu amigo, e tá tão estranho. Queria levar você pra ver se te distraía do que quer que esteja te atormentando..."

Ruki sentou novamente na cama, olhando incrédulo para o loiro a sua frente. Era incrível como ás vezes ele falava coisas que simplesmente não encaixavam na situação em que estavam. Estreitou os olhos quando ele começou a rir do nada. Alguns segundos e já estaria caindo no papo dele. "Qual é a graça?"

"Desculpa, mas é que você tá tão engraçado! Com esse cabelo despenteado e a boca borrada de vermelho!" E por mais que ele tentasse se controlar, não conseguia parar de rir.

"Sério, Uruha, você é uma mal quando quer."

"Você acha mesmo?" Perguntou inocentemente, arregalando os olhos. "Aoi costuma dizer que eu sou um baú. Sem alça e rodinhas." Disse parecendo ofendido, fazendo bico. "Saber que já subi pra uma mala, que é menor, em termos, me deixa mais contente." Ruki não segurou um sorriso. Uruha podia ser bem pentelho quase o dia todo, mas era um bom amigo.

"Espera um pouco, vou tomar um banho." Parou na porta, virando para o loiro. "À propósito, onde arrumou esse batom vermelho? Não me lembro de nenhum de nós usar essa cor..." Uruha deu um sorriso amarelo, e Ruki balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem, é melhor eu não saber mesmo."

"Sábia decisão, Ru-chan!"

xxx

"Uruha... Você quer mesmo conversar sobre isso, aqui?" Ruki apontou a loja de roupas para o guitarrista, desacreditando que iriam ter _aquele_ tipo de conversa num local público, enquanto Aoi não decidia se levava a calça de couro preto ou se ficava com a jeans cheia de buracos.

"Ninguém este prestando atenção. Agora me fala Ruki, nesses últimos dias que eu não falei com você... Como estava com Reita?"

Ele desviou os olhos, pegando uma camisa qualquer em um dos cabides, examinando-a displicentemente enquanto pensava numa resposta convincente. Nunca foi um mentiroso bem sucedido, e seu estoque de 'mentiras mais aceitáveis' estava acabando. "Ahn... Foi... Normal." Colocou o cabide de volta onde estava, olhando de relance para o amigo.

"Defina 'normal'."

Pegou outra camisa, torcendo o nariz com a estampa. Muito chamativa. "Como sempre ora. Não tem uma definição." Abriu um sorriso quando achou uma peça que era de seu gosto. Até que a idéia de sair não tinha sido de toda ruim.

"Você está mentindo." Uruha tomou a blusa das mãos dele, colocando sobre o ombro. "Fale a verdade Ruki, o que aconteceu com vocês?"

"Não aconteceu nada! Você mesmo não disse que o Reita tava agindo esquisito? Vai ver está dando certo! Ele pode ter notado alguma coisa, sei lá!"

"Mas..." Mordeu o lábio, pensativo. "Mas se ele notou alguma coisa, por que ainda não chegou em você? Qual é Ruki, ele parece um cachorro rondando a cadela no cio e isso é muito estranho!"

"Bela comparação."

"Vai se ferrar, não estou te comparando com uma cadela no cio. Só estou dizendo que é estranho. Aoi não..."

"O Reita _não_ é o Aoi. Não significa que as táticas que você usou com ele funcionem comigo e com o Reita. Vai ver é por isso que ele está estranho." Disse sarcástico.

Uruha já se preparava para responder, quando Aoi se enfiou no meio dos dois, colocando a mão no peito de cada um antes que a discussão evoluísse para um nível mais crítico. "Detesto ter que interromper uma discussão tão calorosa, mas as pessoas estão começando a olhar." Os dois passaram os olhos pelo local, vendo que alguns funcionários da loja olhavam os dois apreensivos, e alguns clientes pareciam curiosos.

"Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia conversarmos aqui." Ruki disse entredentes, afastando-se de Aoi.

"Foi você quem começou a se alterar. Porque eu estou dizendo a verdade..."

Aoi encarou o loiro a sua frente com seriedade, movendo os lábios para murmurar um _já chega, Uruha_.

"Quer saber? Você tem razão! Tem toda a razão do mundo!" Ruki fez uma reverência, se aproximando do loiro para puxar a camisa do ombro dele. "Eu que sou um idiota." E saiu andando na direção do caixa, sem esperar pelos outros.

Quando Uruha se precipitou a andar, Aoi o parou, ainda sério. "Você não acha que está se metendo demais nesse assunto? Vai ver o Ruki não quer falar sobre isso, você tem que respeita-lo."

"Mas ele..."

"Eu sei que suas intenções não são ruins, mas Ruki não é como você. E o Reita não é igual a mim, Uru. Se aqueles dois tiverem que ficar juntos, eles vão ficar pelo próprio esforço deles. Eu _sei­_ que o Reita está estranho, não sou tão lerdo a ponto de não notar algo tão perceptível. E é notável que Ruki não está contente. Mas se você ficar insistindo demais, pode acabar deixando ele mais estressado do que já deve estar com essa história toda, principalmente por ficar pressionando ele a fazer algo de que não tem muita prática." Passou a mão no rosto do loiro, que fazia bico e estava com a expressão cabisbaixa. "Não faz essa cara. Eu tenho certeza que o Ruki não está chateado com você. Ele só precisa de um tempo." Uruha afirmou com um balanço de cabeça, suspirando.

"Tá... Já entendi..." Abriu um sorriso, puxando a calça pendurada no ombro do moreno. "Hm... Couro é muito mais sexy." O moreno sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

"Já acabaram com todo esse amor aí?" A voz de Ruki chegou até eles, o vocalista já estava pronto para sair da loja. Apesar de ainda parecer nervoso, esboçava um pequeno sorriso, que mostrava que estava brincando.

"Oh, acho que Aoi não me deu amor suficiente!" Uruha passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, piscando um olho para o baixinho, que fez cara de enfado e foi andando na frente. "Ah, Ruki, espera a gente!"

xxx

Quando Reita voltou para o quarto estranhou não ter encontrado Ruki dormindo. Ele parecia tão cansado para levantar antes do meio dia... Viu um bilhete bem no meio de seu travesseiro, passando a informação de que Ruki tinha ido passear com Uruha e Aoi. E pelos garranchos disformes a letra era do guitarrista loiro.

Ao menos uma boa notícia, não saberia o que fazer se tivesse que passar o dia inteiro na companhia do vocalista. Como se já não bastasse a cena vergonhosa que fez no apartamento dele, ainda beija-lo no show... Não sabia de onde veio a coragem repentina para fazer isso. E agora se arrependia profundamente de suas ações.

Desde o final do show, preferiu ficar distante dele, e Ruki também parecia evita-lo a todo custo. Tinha estragado tudo. Teria conseguido levar tudo na normalidade, se não se deixasse ultrapassar os limites impostos a si mesmo. Mas um beijo... Tinha sido demais. Ruki devia pensar o quê dele agora? Não queria nem imaginar...

"Que merda, Reita..."

Deitou-se na cama, cruzando os braços sobre o estômago, mirando um lugar qualquer no quarto. Seus olhos bateram em sua câmera sobre uma mesinha próxima à cama. Tinha até se esquecido dela. Levantou e pegou-a, verificando que estava sem bateria. "Aquele Uruha... Deixou a câmera ligada esse tempo todo." Reclamou, sabendo que o último a usar tinha sido ele. Catou o cabo para liga-la direto na tomada e precisou voltar tudo para ver o que tinha sido gravado.

Sorriu vendo as brincadeiras que tinham sido gravadas, Kai fazendo caretas engraçadas na companhia de Aoi e Ruki olhando sério para a câmera quando Uruha se aproximava demais. Depois que se juntavam para assistir o vídeo morriam de rir das próprias bobeiras que faziam.

A gravação no quarto de hotel tinha sido a última do dia, e momento em que Uruha deixou a câmera ligada. Pôde ver na tela quando eles estavam saindo do quarto, e Ruki dizendo que ia tomar um banho antes de descer. Ele lembrava exatamente disso. Quando Ruki desceu, não ficou nem uma hora com eles, e permaneceu calado durante todo o tempo.

Suspirou e já ia desligar a câmera, provavelmente só veria imagem estática a partir dali.

"_Pára, Ruki. Melhor não pensar nisso agora."_

E sua atenção voltou para o vídeo novamente. Ainda não conseguia ver Ruki na tela, mas sabia que ele estava no quarto, pelo que conseguia ouvir de sua voz. Seu coração acelerava á medida em que Ruki falava mais alguma coisa, nada muito importante. Continuou assistindo, curioso, aquela frase tinha lhe feito pensar em muitas coisas, e agora precisava saber se ele tinha dito mais alguma coisa. Sorte Ruki ter o péssimo hábito de falar consigo mesmo quando estava sozinho e com problemas.

Conseguiu vê-lo apenas quando deitou de bruços na cama, estava um pouco longe, mas era possível distingui-lo com clareza.

Sua boca ficou seca e sua respiração acelerou, e ele suprimiu um som de surpresa que estava pronto para sair por entre seus lábios quando teve noção das próximas ações do vocalista. Ele estava...

"_Rei-ta..."_

A simples menção de seu nome, saído dos lábios cheios e avermelhados, quando ele alcançou o orgasmo foi muito para suportar. Largou a câmera sobre a cama, os olhos vidrados no nada, a boca entreaberta e a respiração ofegante.

Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver.

Ruki. Se masturbando. E chamando seu nome.

E aquela mera visão lhe deixou completamente excitado. Nervoso. Perdido sobre o que fazer e como agir com o outro.

E muito esperançoso.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notas: **Uh... Atualização. Rápida. E não se acostumem! xDD Foi o feriado.Enfim, nada a comentar, porque eu não gostei desse capítulo... Mas como minhas "leitoras-cobaia" gostaram, tá aqui ele.

Capítulo 7

Ruki tinha se distraído tanto naquele dia, que chegou a pensar que seus problemas não existiam mais. E nem mesmo a pequena discussão com Uruha dentro da loja fora suficiente para acabar com seu dia. O loiro tinha se desculpado com ele depois, dizendo que estava sendo intrometido. E Ruki fez o mesmo, apesar de tudo, Uruha só queria ajudar. Tinha sido estúpido com ele.

Andaram por mais muitas lojas, ouvindo as reclamações de Aoi quando Uruha ficou mais de uma hora experimentando roupas aleatórias em uma boutique que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com ele. E mais tarde o guitarrista loiro confessou à Ruki que gostava de fazer isso para irritar o moreno, porque ele não tinha paciência para fazer compras consigo. Conversaram amenidades e riram dos comentários do moreno, e nessa hora não havia Reita, não havia beijo, não havia falso relacionamento...

Foi uma pena quando teve que voltar para o hotel. Uma pena que ele precisasse encontrar Reita novamente. Logo suas preocupações estariam rondando sua cabeça mais uma vez. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando entrou no quarto que dividia com o baixista, o encontrando sentado na cama e assistindo TV.

"Boa noite", murmurou baixo, fechando a porta e desviando os olhos para o chão.

Reita prendeu a respiração quando ouviu a voz dele e remexeu-se desconfortável sobre a cama. Esperava que Ruki voltasse quando já estivesse dormindo e não precisaria lidar com ele. Mal conseguia olhar para o baixinho sem que a imagem do que viu naquele vídeo viesse em sua mente. "Boa noite."

Foram as únicas palavras que trocaram durante todo o tempo que estiveram em companhia um do outro. O clima estava péssimo, e apesar de ambos notarem isso, nenhum sabia como iniciar um assunto. Reita estava fingindo uma atenção exagerada no programa que não fazia nem idéia do que se tratava. Ele _não_ podia olhar para Ruki ou teria problemas. Merda, por que ficou assistindo aquilo afinal? Podia muito bem ter parado quando notou do que se tratava. Mas ouvir seu nome saindo daqueles lábios tinha sido um desfecho muito satisfatório... E além do mais...

Parou de pensar e levantou da cama com os olhos arregalados.

Ruki virou o rosto ao ver o movimento súbito do baixista, e pensou em perguntar se estava tudo bem, ele parecia... Apavorado. Mas Reita foi mais rápido, desligando a televisão e lhe dirigindo palavra. "Er... Vou... No quarto do Kai." Gesticulou um tanto desengonçado, pegando sua cópia da chave sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. "Pode dormir se quiser... Acho que vou ficar por lá". E saiu, batendo a porta.

Os olhos de ruki ficaram fixos na madeira. Era impressão sua ou tinha perdido alguma coisa? Reita e Kai? Seus olhos começaram a arder de repente e ele levantou apressado, saindo do quarto também, tomando um rumo diferente, para o quarto no fim do corredor e insistindo ao bater na porta.

"Ruki?" Uruha piscou ao ver o baixinho na sua porta, os olhos vermelhos e úmidos. "O que aconteceu?"

"Posso... Posso ficar aqui essa noite?"

O loiro olhou para Aoi, sentado na cama com vários papéis em mãos e um olhar de curiosidade para os dois na porta. "Claro que pode..." Uruha se apressou em dizer, o puxando para dentro do quarto, antes de dar uma olhada para o corredor e fechar a porta. Quando ele virou para o vocalista, percebeu o quanto ele estava _mal_, parado no meio do quarto como um zumbi, os braços ao redor de seu corpo.

"Eu... Não estou atrapalhando, estou?" Perguntou de repente, olhando para o amigo ao seu lado.

"Claro que não." Puxou-o para sentar em sua cama, sentando ao lado dele. "Aoi não quer fazer nada mesmo..." Deu língua para o moreno, fazendo Ruki rir com o comentário, mas ainda parecendo muito abatido. "O que aconteceu Ruki? Você esteve chorando..."

Ele passou as mãos nos olhos, secando as lágrimas que ameaçavam voltar a cair. Suspirou, se preparando para começar a narrar exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Desde as duas semanas que começou a 'morar' com Reita até o momento que o baixista saiu do quarto para encontrar... Kai.

E se não fizesse isso logo iria ficar louco.

xxx

Kai sentou na cama e cruzou os braços, encarando Reita com curiosidade, sem desviar os olhos uma única vez.

"O quê?" Reita perguntou ao notar o olhar fixo sobre si, andando para sentar em uma poltrona. Kai conseguia ser assustador às vezes.

"Estou esperando você começar a explicar." E Reita ergueu uma sobrancelha, em dúvida. "Você não pode ter vindo aqui a essa hora, pedindo pra passar a noite no meu quarto sem ter uma boa explicação pra dar não é?" Kai continuou sentado, realmente esperando que ele começasse a falar.

Reita suspirou, se ajeitando melhor na poltrona, pensando um pouco antes de dizer tudo o que tinha em mente. Talvez fosse bom conversar com alguém e Kai era uma ótima opção. Ele só não sabia como contar, tinham certas coisas que... Simplesmente não _podia_ dizer tudo.

Principalmente o que mais estava lhe incomodando desde a manhã.

"É o Ruki." Disse simplesmente, gesticulando. Suspirou, virando o rosto para a parede, mordendo o lábio.

"Você está gostando dele, não é?"

Reita abriu e fechou a boca, olhando para o baterista com surpresa. Era tão óbvio assim? "Como você sabe?"

"Não é tão difícil. Você sempre pareceu... Como vou dizer, encantado demais com ele." Kai disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e o queixo de Reita foi praticamente ao chão com a revelação. Como Kai sabia mais dos seus sentimentos que ele próprio?

O loiro baixou a cabeça. "Tem razão." Também não era como se tivesse se apaixonado por Ruki à primeira vista. Sempre foram muito amigos, amigos mesmo, que dividiam segredos e conversavam as coisas mais idiotas de vez em quando, amigos que se ajudavam quando estavam com algum problema e que compartilhavam de uma intimidade que não era a mesma que tinha com os outros. Mas Reita nunca deixou de notar no quanto Ruki era adorável. Adorável, que passou a ser bonito e foi evoluindo em seu conceito até chegar ao ponto de ser extremamente sexy.

"Você gosta dele tem muito tempo, não tem?"

Reita balançou a cabeça pensando. Não que tivesse muito tempo. Na verdade, seus sentimentos pareceram ficar mais claros depois da confusão daquela revista. "Pra ser sincero. Eu sempre achei ele bonito e tudo mais... Mas nunca tinha pensado em nada dessa natureza com ele-"

"_Dessa natureza_ é o que eu penso que é?" Reita ficou claramente vermelho com o comentário e arrependido de não usar aquela bendita faixa 24 horas por dia.

"Kai, vai me deixar continuar?" O baterista riu discreto, fazendo um gesto para que ele seguisse com seu pensamento. "Eu nunca imaginei que um dia chegaria a _pensar_ em ter alguma coisa com ele. Acho que foi influência de Uruha e Aoi. Porque... Eles eram amigos, assim, que nem eu e o Ruki. E quando eles disseram que estavam juntos foi... Estranho. Daí eu ficava pensando, se eu poderia ficar junto com Ruki um dia. E... Bom, foi assim que começou, eu não preciso te contar detalhes."

"E nem eu quero saber." Kai riu, divertido. "Então, você inventou essa história do relacionamento com ele prá te favorecer não foi?"

"Ah, esse lance da revista só serviu pra piorar minha situação. Fez uma pausa, pensando no que Kai tinha dito. Quando ele disse aquilo no programa, não tinha realmente vindo em sua mente essa hipótese, mas depois que tinha dito tudo, pensou que poderia tirar proveito disso. De certa forma, ficar mais tempo na companhia do baixinho _era_ uma coisa boa. "Mas eu nem falei aquilo com essa intenção não... Só vi que podia ser bom depois. Por isso eu inventei essa história de morar com ele."

"Reita, você não presta!" Disse brincando, aparentemente chocado com o sorrisinho sacana que o baixista expôs nos lábios. "E você já fez algum progresso?"

Remexeu-se desconfortável na poltrona. Se beijá-lo no show contava como progresso tinha sido o único em sua jornada de duas semanas. "Kai. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? E você não vai contar pra ninguém?" Ficou sério, vendo o outro assentir. "Se você visse... Digamos. A pessoa que você gosta fazendo..." Limpou a garganta, pensando em uma palavra melhor. "Pensando em você." Fungou, continuando. "Significa que você pode ficar esperançoso, não é?"

Kai o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Sabe de uma coisa Reita. Nada tira da minha cabeça que o Ruki gosta de você."

"Como é?"

"Você já notou com ele te olha? Melhor, ele ficou desesperado com aquele negócio da revista. Parecia que estava com medo de... Sei lá, de você evita-lo pra provar que não era verdade." Reita não respondeu de imediato. Não tinha notado em nada no tempo que ficou com ele, vai ver por estar mais preocupado com o _seu_ comportamento estranho em relação a ele. E bom, não podia culpar Ruki por ter ficado tão aflito. Ele também tinha ficado quando pegou a revista naquele dia.

"Você está sugerindo que eu fale com ele?"

"Foi você mesmo quem disse que ele estava pensando em você."

"Eu não disse- não era bem isso...-" Parou, fazendo um som irritado. Ver Ruki se masturbando e pensando em si era prova suficiente e tentou não pensar em nada que pudesse lhe fazer ter idéia do contrário. Só não sabia _como_ abordar o menor sem deixar de imaginá-lo em algum tipo de ato comprometedor. "Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava..." Comentou para si mesmo.

"E desde quando é fácil admitir que gostamos de alguém?" Kai encolheu os ombros, sorrindo sem graça. "A gente nunca sabe se não tentar, não é?"

Reita concordou. "Kai... Você está escondendo alguma coisa?" O baterista riu e jogou um travesseiro nele.

"Vai dormir, Reita. Amanhã temos muito o que fazer."

"Eu vou. Mas não pense que você vai me escapar." Andou até a outra cama desocupada no quarto, deitando e começando e pensar qual a melhor maneira de falar com Ruki. E precisava fazer isso _logo_. Ou ficaria louco.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notas:** Uia, que capítulo grandinho. xD Pois é gente... Tá acabando. Acabou, na verdade. Falta digitar o último capitulo. uu Espero que gostem desse. E esclarecendo: a discussão de relação escrita aqui é baseada em fatos reais, então sei que funciona! xDDD Have fun!

Capítulo 8

O clima na manhã do dia seguinte estava péssimo. E o café deixou de ser agradável para se tornar insuportável quando os cinco sentaram à mesma mesa.

Ruki estava quieto. Mais quieto que o normal. Mais quieto do que estivera nos últimos 2 dias. E para alguém que, apesar de sempre ficar nervoso antes de um show, tentava descontrair a atmosfera de ansiedade entre o grupo aquele comportamento era incomum. Uruha estava tão esquisito quanto ele, lançando olhares mortais para Reita cada vez que ele dizia algo ou fazia qualquer movimento. E depois de algum tempo nessa mesma seqüência de olhares, Reita começou a ficar com _muito_ medo.

Kai parecia ter caído de pára-quedas no meio de uma guerra. E não fazia idéia do que acontecia ali. Cada vez que ele tentava instigar uma explicação ou tentar, pelo menos, descontrair o ambiente, Ruki o ignorava, Uruha respondia com grosseria e Reita encolhia os ombros, sorrindo sem graça. E sinceramente, Kai se considerava uma pessoa _bastante_ paciente, mas aqueles 3 já estavam começando a lhe dar nos nervos. E ele resolveu largar todos de mão ao invés de ficar se estressando com três homens adultos que insistiam em agir como crianças mimadas.

Aoi era o único que parecia ter acordado no seu estado normal. Tomava seu café como se o sol brilhasse bem em cima dele e nem a destruição do mundo podia lhe abalar. E se ele tinha noção do que acontecia naquela mesa, não dava a mínima.

A mesa estava num silêncio assombroso, ninguém ousou dizer mais nada quando Kai fechou a boca. "Er, Uruha," a voz de Reita tomou uma proporção mais alta que o normal, e ele encolheu os ombros, "pode me passar esse copo?" Apontou o item em questão e Uruha seguiu com o olhar, logo virando sério para Reita. E sem nem ao menos se preocupar com uma resposta, pediu licença e levantou da mesa e até Ruki, que sabia o porquê do guitarrista estar agindo daquele jeito, ficou surpreso com sua ação.

Reita ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que acabara de presenciar. Levou um susto quando Ruki colocou o copo a sua frente, levantando em seguida. "Eu vou ver o que ele tem..." E seguiu a mesma direção que Uruha.

Aoi não se abalou, nem mesmo desviou a atenção da tigela de cereal que degustava com calma e Kai resolveu perguntar, muito mais curioso agora. "Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não esteja sabendo?" Ele olhou para o moreno, esperançoso de que fosse conseguir alguma informação útil, porque aquela situação já tinha começado a se tornar constrangedora.

"É só o Uruha tomando as dores do Ruki." Respondeu com calma. "Porque ele acha que você e o Reita estão juntos." Seu tom era suave, como se aquele fosse um assunto qualquer de rotina.

Reita engasgou com o suco, tossindo descontroladamente, Kai o salvando de morrer com alguns tapas nas costas. "Eu e o Reita? E por que ele pensa isso?"

Aoi suspirou, irritado por ser interrompido em seu café da manhã. "Porque o Ruki gosta dele." E apontou para o baixista, agora de boca aberta e olhos vidrados. "E ele foi dormir no _seu_ quarto. Depois que Reita _o_ beijou."

"Você beijou o Ruki?" Kai inquiriu surpreso, os olhos arregalados quando Reita confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. "Bem, isso explica muita coisa..."

"É." Aoi concordou, voltando a comer. "Você e o Ruki são dois idiotas. Está tudo na cara de vocês, mas ou são burros demais prá perceberem ou se fingem de burros _só_ prá não perceberem."

Reita fez uma careta. "É _tão_ óbvio assim?"

"Tá escrito na tua testa." Aoi e Kai responderam em uníssono, e o baixista suspirou, derrotado. "E pode deixar, que eu cuido do Uruha. Ele já importunou demais vocês dois." Acrescentou o moreno.

xxx

Reita ficou na expectativa durante todo o show. Queria tanto ter falado com Ruki antes de subir ao palco e esclarecer aquilo tudo de uma vez. Mas desde que Uruha encarnou o papel de guarda-costas do vocalista, mal tinha conseguido chegar perto dele. E não podia culpar Aoi pela promessa de cuidar do namorado, porque ele estava extremamente ocupado com sua guitarra, que resolveu lhe pregar uma peça e dar problema justo naquele momento.

Durante o show não chegou nem a cogitar a idéia. E no momento que ficou perto o suficiente dele, com Uruha a uma considerável distância -no momento em que encenaram o mesmo fanservice do primeiro show, com exceção do beijo- Reita não achou sensato fazer aquele comunicado. Do jeito que tudo estava fora do lugar, Ruki ficaria nervoso e o resto da apresentação seria um desastre.

Só agora, no fim do show e de volta ao hotel ele poderia pensar em como abordar Ruki. Parou em frente a porta do quarto que dividiam, olhando o baixinho em expectativa. Ruki estava ao seu lado, claramente tenso ao perceber o que aconteceria em seguida, e virou para Uruha com uma expressão de dúvida, como se pedindo ajuda.

O guitarrista bufou e segurou o braço dele, já pronto para andar, e Reita quase teve um troço quando viu a cena, mas antes que Uruha se precipitasse a dar um passo, Aoi o parou. "O quarto do Ruki é aqui." E gentilmente tirou os dedos que se enroscavam no barco do menor. Uruha fez bico e quando parecia que ia reclamar alguma coisa, o moreno continuou. "Boa noite e todos."

Kai teve que segurar uma risada quando Aoi praticamente arrastou um Uruha resmungando pelo corredor até o quarto deles. Virou-se para os dois membros restantes, fazendo um breve aceno de cabeça. "Boa noite pra vocês." E lançou um olhar de encorajamento para Reita que retribuiu com um sorriso, antes de tomar o rumo de seu quarto.

"Vai abrir a porta ou o quê?" Ruki perguntou de repente, tentando ao máximo parecer calmo e controlado, quando na verdade queria correr e gritar bem alto. Reita se apressou para fazer o que foi mandando, suas mãos trêmulas brigando com as chaves e fechadura. Deu espaço para o baixinho entrar e o seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Observou Ruki fazer caminho até suas malas, separando algumas roupas sobre a cama. "Posso falar com você?"

"Pode ser depois que tomar um banho?"

"Não." Reita respondeu rápido, assustando a si próprio com a convicção com que tinha dito aquilo. "Tem que ser agora. É importante."

O vocalista suspirou, deixando suas malas e roupas de lado, sentando na cama com as mãos sobre seus joelhos. Queria _muito­ _evitar qualquer conversa com Reita, mas do jeito que o baixista parecia insistente não conseguiria mesmo. E estranhamente, começou a ficar com medo do que viria a seguir.

Reita sentou ao lado dele, escolhendo as palavras certas antes de começar. "Você... Tem andado estranho ultimamente."

"Você também tem andado estranho."

Reita engoliu seco e resolveu ignorar. Não tinha argumento suficiente para retrucar, afinal, era mesmo verdade. "Tem passado muito tempo com Uruha." Comentou, se arrependendo logo em seguida, quando os olhos de Ruki fixaram nos seus.

"Você tem passado muito tempo com Kai."

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso e de repente, sentiu como se alguma coisa tivesse batido na sua cabeça. Ruki estava com ciúmes. Exatamente como Aoi tinha dito. "Ele é... meu amigo." Apressou-se em explicar. "E estava me ajudando com uns assuntos."

"Pois bem, Uruha _também_ é meu amigo. E _também_ estava me ajudando com uns... assuntos."

Reita mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha, pensativo. Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo totalmente diferente do que tinha imaginado, do que ele pretendia dizer a Ruki. Devia ter pensado que seu 'plano de uma discussão de relacionamento' perfeito nunca daria certo. Ele não podia prever as respostas do vocalista.

"Eu gosto de você." Tinha saído antes mesmo que ele pudesse impedir.

"Eu gosto de você, também." E Reita pôde ver nos olhos do menor uma mistura de surpresa, dúvida e esperança.

Sorriu para ele. "Você quer parar de dizer as mesmas coisas que eu."

"Só se você parar de dizer as coisas que eu quero dizer." E sorriu de volta.

Droga, Ruki sabia como fazê-lo perder a pose. "Você é um cretino." E continuou assim que notou quando ele ia responder. "E não venha dizer o mesmo sobre mim."

Ruki cruzou os braços e girou os olhos, contrariado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, como se as palavras tivessem perdido o sentido. Aquela tinha sido a discussão de relação mais estranha que já tiveram. E no minuto seguinte Reita estava debruçado sobre Ruki, os lábios colados aos dele num beijo suave, as mãos do menor espalmadas em seu peito.

"Reita?" Ele perguntou quando o baixista se afastou. "Você... Você e Kai..." Começou, abaixando o rosto e segurando firme na camisa dele. Precisava matar sua curiosidade, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta. Sabia que tinha tirado conclusões precipitadas e se arrependia por isso, mas era como se sua vida dependesse da resposta de Reita.

"Kai é meu amigo Ruki. Assim como Uruha é seu. Eu só... Precisava ouvir umas palavras de coragem." Explicou com calma, correndo os dedos pelo rosto e queixo dele. "Elas acabaram sendo bem úteis."

Ruki sorriu, amolecendo com o toque. Esticou os braços e envolveu Reita com eles, suspirando quando o baixista fez o mesmo. "Há quanto tempo?"

"Ficou mais forte depois dos boatos daquela revista."

"Você pensava em mim antes?"

"Ás vezes... Eu sempre achei você... Muito atraente. E gostava _muito_ da sua companhia."

Ruki ergueu o rosto, sorridente, e levantou da cama apenas para sentar no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado da cintura do outro. "Que bom." Abaixou o rosto e o beijou novamente, intenso, apertando o corpo de Reita entre os braços ao sentir a língua dele tocando a sua, o gosto doce de sua boca, os dedos dele apertando seus quadris. Suspirou quando o baixista o ajeitou melhor em seu colo, o puxando mais para perto, eliminando qualquer espaço que pudesse haver entre seus corpos.

Quando partiram o beijo ambos estavam corados e ofegantes. "Há quanto tempo?" Foi a vez de Reita perguntar.

"Sempre."

xxx

"Uruha..." Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando sério o loiro a sua frente, sentado na cadeira de um jeito esquisito. "Está se sentindo bem?"

Uruha bufou irritado, se ajeitando um pouco melhor, procurando uma posição mais confortável, ainda sem conseguir sentar propriamente. "Estou ótimo." Disse entre dentes, seu olhar quase partindo o moreno ao meio. E esse não dava a mínima para o sofrimento do namorado ao seu lado, como um semblante relaxado como se sua noite tivesse sido ótima.

Kai olhou de Uruha para Aoi e de Aoi para Uruha e abafou uma risada. Mas não foi o suficiente para o loiro não escutar e ele virou para Kai com um olhar mortal. "Desculpe." Disse contido, encolhendo os ombros.

"Não é engraçado." Reclamou fazendo bico. "Se você estivesse no meu lugar não estaria rindo."

"Nossa, Uruha, como você é exagerado!" Aoi comentou displicente, mordendo uma fatia de bolo.

"Exagerado?!? É a _minha_ bunda que está doendo e-"

"Você caiu Uruha?"

Os 3 viraram para ver Ruki com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, os olhos arregalados em preocupação e espanto. Reita estava logo atrás, uma das mãos em frente a boca e a outra segurando a barriga enquanto ria. Kai também não agüentou e juntou-se ao baixista nas gargalhadas. Até mesmo Aoi deu um sorrisinho de lado, dando de ombros.

"Ok, já entendi." O vocalista murmurou, corando e sentando na cadeira vaga ao lado de Uruha, também corado. "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem."

Reita ainda ria quando sentou ao lado de Kai. "Aoi, isso foi cruel. Quando você disse que 'cuidava do Uruha depois' não imaginei que fosse _isso_."

"Alguém precisa ensinar um pouco de juízo prá ele não é?" Deu de ombros.

"Ei! Será que podemos parar de _falar_ sobre _como_ o Aoi me ensinou um pouco de juízo?" Uruha reclamou, cruzando os braços, e agora os quatro riam de sua cara emburrada.

O clima de harmonia não lembrava em nada a atmosfera pesada do dia anterior. Logo pela manhã, antes de Ruki e Reita descerem para o restaurante, os outros 3 já tinham esclarecido toda a situação e Uruha desculpou-se com Kai por ter sido tão rude. Agora, aproveitou o momento para pedir desculpas a Reita também, não tinha agido certo com ele no dia anterior.

E pelos sorrisos e olhares que trocavam entre si, os dois 'membros problema' tinham se entendido, porque estavam agindo como um casal de pombinhos apaixonados. E como eles mesmos, finalmente.

"Mas então..." Começou Uruha, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o rosto nas mãos, encarando Reita. "O que vocês dois fizeram ontem à noite para se atrasarem para o café?"

Ruki corou e imediatamente olhou para Reita, que sorria e encarava Uruha desafiador. "Quer um breve resumo ou prefere que eu conte os detalhes?"

Uruha chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas Kai foi mais rápido. "Ew! Por favor, nada de detalhes! Estamos comendo!"

Reita riu, balançando a cabeça e pegou mais uma fatia do bolo sobre a mesa. "Estamos bem." Deu um sorriso para Ruki, que relaxou o corpo, se acalmando e se afundando na cadeira.

"Bem?" Questionou Uruha, os olhos ainda plantados em Reita, sempre insatisfeitos com as respostas dos outros. Era impressionante como ele não conseguia entender o significado por trás de certas frases, ou então ele se fazia de desentendido para conseguir mais detalhes. E sendo o Uruha que todos conheciam, era a opção número 2. "Como é 'estar bem'?"

"Ah, cale a boca Uruha." Aoi girou os olhos. "Você é o único que quer saber sempre mais."

"Lógico! Porque eu-" fez um movimento brusco na cadeira e seu rosto se contorceu em dor e ele parou de perguntar e se concentrou em achar uma nova posição para sentar, xingando Aoi baixinho.

"Pelo menos agora tudo volta ao normal." Kai comentou com um sorriso enorme, se contendo para não soltar um 'meus parabéns' como se eles tivessem acabado de noivar, casar ou algo desse tipo. Ruki apenas balançou a cabeça, mais ocupado em mastigar e Reita grunhiu uma resposta.

"Só tenho uma dúvida." E todos olharam para Aoi, como se ele tivesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo, afinal não era do tipo que perguntava demais ou queria saber mais do que o necessário. "Como vai ficar aquela coisa do 'vamos fingir um namoro feliz e bem sucedido' que vocês inventaram prá mídia? Quero dizer... Agora não é só fachada."

"Eh? Então vocês estão _mesmo_ juntos? De verdade mesmo?" Uruha perguntou como se tivesse descoberto o maior segredo do universo, e aoi foi obrigado a colocar a mão na frente da boca do loiro, impedindo mais besteiras de saírem dali.

Ruki mordeu o lábio e olhou para o baixista, esperando alguma solução. Era coisa demais em sua cabeça e se pudesse, realmente não queria pensar em mídia, boatos e fofoqueiros no momento. Reita pensou por alguns minutos, abrindo um sorriso e voltando a comer, misterioso. "Reita?"

Ele piscou para Ruki. "Relaxa, acho que tive uma idéia."


	10. Chapter 9

Pois é gente. _Boatos_ chegou ao seu fim. Foi rápido, porque não conseguiria continuar escrevendo mais coisa, ia ficar muita enrolação.

Os capítulo foram rápidos? Sim, mas é um estilo que gosto bastante de usar... E apesar de adorar muito drama, muito 'chove-não-molha' não consigo escrever assim... uu

E bom, a pedidos de algumas pessoas tentei deixar esse com um clima mais romântico que os outros, espero que tenha conseguido (a pessoa NADA romântica uu).

Muito¹²³ obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram, comentaram (ou não XD), deram palpite e que me incentivaram a continuar. E que não desistiram dela quando eu atrasava demais pra atualizar! XDDD De coração gente, acho que se não fosse por vocês eu nunca teria terminado ela. uu

Enfim, como eu não sou muita boa com as palavras pra essas coisas, chega de enrolação e vamos à fanfic!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!

-x-x-

Capítulo 9

"Não insista, Reita!" O vocalista elevou a voz, outras pessoas dentro do Café o olhando com curiosidade. Ele estava sério, o cenho franzido e as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa. "Já disse que não dá mais." Disse mais controlado, voltando ao tom de voz normal.

"Eu não entendo. Realmente não entendi." Reita balançou a cabeça e tomou mais um gole de café, como se para digerir melhor as palavras do outro. "Estávamos indo tão bem Ruki, por que você quer terminar agora?" Tentava soar calmo, mas o desespero começava a crescer em seu peito. "Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz de errado? Olha Ruki, eu posso tentar consertar e-" Ele alcançou as mãos do baixinho sobre a mesa, mas Ruki as afastou antes que pudesse toca-las.

"Eu... Eu me enganei." Passou as mãos pelos braços, olhando para algum ponto na mesa. "Achei que gostasse de você, mas..." Encolheu os ombros, suspirando. Esperava que Reita conseguisse entender o que quis dizer com a frase. "Sinto muito."

Não houve resposta. Reita estava ocupado demais tamborilando os dedos na mesa, não querendo acreditar nas coisas que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ruki suspirou, olhando o relógio em seguida. "Preciso ir." Encarou Reita, preocupado. "Você vai ficar bem?"

O baixista fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. "Não se preocupe." Fez um gesto com a mão, mandando o outro ir. "Pode ir, não quero te atrasar."

Ruki levantou da mesa, saindo do pequeno e confortável Café, o mesmo que sempre iam juntos. O baixista suspirou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, abafando uma risada. Em alguns segundos foi embora também, saindo cabisbaixo.

xxx

"Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso!" Kai praticamente gritou, com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar de suas órbitas, assistindo um Reita rindo tanto que chegava a se dobrar no sofá. "Vocês dois são completamente loucos!"

"Foi tão convincente Kai!" Ele respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego, ainda rindo. "Eu quase chorei porque parecia que era mesmo verdade."

O baterista apoiou as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça. Que ótimo, além de Uruha ser um enxerido sem vergonha e Aoi ter um comportamento psicopata, Reita e Ruki eram loucos. Estava em tão boa companhia que tinha vontade de chorar. "E deu certo?"

"Isso eu não sei. Vamos esperar até amanhã." Reita relaxou o corpo no sofá do apartamento de Kai, apoiando a cabeça no encosto e mirando o teto. Tinha sido uma ótima idéia. Às vezes pensava em coisas tão mirabolantes que ficava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Às vezes até duvidava se tinha sido mesmo idéia sua.

Tinham voltado da turnê há dois dias, e finalmente teriam uma merecida semana de descanso. E agora que estava com Ruki, como um casal 'feliz e bem sucedido' como Aoi fez questão de enfatizar durante a viagem inteira, e depois de repetir milhões de vezes que _realmente_ gostava do mais novo –porque Ruki se recusava a acreditar, dizendo que no dia seguinte acordaria e tudo não passaria de um sonho- queria aproveitar o máximo que podia ao lado dele, sem se preocupar com jornalistas, curiosos, paparazzos e nem com seu empresário lhes importunando.

E a idéia de 'terminar' com Ruki não podia ter sido melhor. Além do mais, agora que o relacionamento não era uma farsa, não havia motivo para continuar com aquilo. E mostrar a _verdade_ para o mundo estava fora de cogitação. E de qualquer forma, a sua vontade de sacanear todos os curiosos tinha ido para o ralo quando teve noção dos seus sentimentos por Ruki e o que aqueles boatos implicavam.

"Reita, você é um gênio." Murmurou baixo, alcançando a mesinha de centro para pegar o celular que tocava. Kai tinha voltado para a cozinha, um cheiro bom vindo de lá. "Hey, seu destruidor de corações."

"Não enche Reita, quase chorei fazendo aquilo." a voz de Ruki soava divertida e encantada do outro lado da linha. "Você tinha que ter pensado em outra coisa."

"Ah é, no quê, por exemplo?"

"Não sei... Podíamos transar bem na frente deles. Daí todos iam ver como nosso relacionamento vai bem."

"Humhum. Daí seríamos expulsos da banda e da PSC. E nunca mais íamos conseguir arrumar emprego porque nossa cara ficaria marcada. Então a gente teria que morar embaixo da ponte e-"

"Eu não me importaria de ter que passar por nada disso se você estiver comigo."

Reita não respondeu, sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu peito esquentar de maneira gostosa. Abriu um sorriso enorme. "Onde você está agora?"

"Casa."

"Não saia daí." E desligou o aparelho ao se despedir, pegando suas coisas sobre a mesa e levantando do sofá. "Hey Kai." Parou no batente da porta da cozinha, cruzando os braços. "Obrigado por me consolar."

"Disponha." O moreno riu, indo até a porta para abrir para o amigo. "Juízo, vocês dois."

"Claro." Reita virou-se e Kai balançou a cabeça ao ver os dedos cruzados atrás das costas do loiro, que virou apenas o rosto para dar um sorrisinho antes de entrar no elevador.

Em poucos minutos, ele estava no apartamento de Ruki, os lábios colados aos dele enquanto faziam o trajeto até o quarto, dificultado em cem vezes porque eles se recusavam a se largarem.

Quando as canelas do menor bateram na cama, ele partiu o beijo para verificar se estavam no lugar certo. Sorriu para Reita antes de tirar a própria camisa e a arremessar em um canto qualquer, o cinto seguindo o mesmo caminho. Suas mãos desceram até as calças e ele abriu o botão e desceu o zíper, parando aí. Ergueu o rosto para encarar Reita, corando pelo jeito como o loiro o observava. "Vai ficar só olhando?" Perguntou para incitar o outro a tomar alguma atitude.

O baixista se aproximou, os lábios achando um ponto perfeito no pescoço dele, beijando e lambendo e sugando enquanto as mãos corriam pelo dorso despido. Ruki fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, seu corpo esquentando a cada carícia, a cada beijo e sua respiração falhou quando dedos longos adentraram sua calça. "Reita..." Tombou a cabeça no ombro dele, empurrando os quadris para frente contra o toque aveludado daqueles dedos.

Com a mão livre, Reita tentou erguer o rosto dele, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi vê-lo corar ainda mais e apertar seu corpo, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito. "Ei... Por que toda essa vergonha?" Perguntou parando com as carícias. Ruki grunhiu se empurrando contra ele novamente, mas Reita afastou as mãos de onde estavam. "Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso."

"Eu sei..." Ele murmurou, ainda sem erguer o rosto. "Mas... Eu ainda tenho vergonha."

E Reita lembrou bem de como essa vergonha pulava a janela quando ele chegava no limite. "Você não parecia envergonhado quando se masturbou chamando meu nome no hotel."

Foi o suficiente para Ruki levantar o rosto, espantado. "Co- onde você..." Ele não conseguiu formular a frase, porque ainda estava chocado demais. Como Reita sabia disso? Tinha certeza que todos tinham descido! E foi ele quem trancou a porta!

"Uruha deixou minha câmera ligada. No melhor ângulo." E cada palavra do baixista o deixava ainda mais sem jeito. Se tivesse um buraco naquele quarto, pra onde quer que fosse, não hesitaria em se jogar dentro dele. Reita riu, vendo como ele sentou na cama, os olhos vidrados e o rosto vermelho. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente, sorrindo e tomando o rosto redondo em suas mãos.

"Reita... Eu... Eu..." Gaguejou muitas vezes. "Eu sinto muito... Eu... Que vergonha!" Soltou suas mãos das do baixista e escondeu o rosto com elas, extremamente envergonhado.

"Não fique." Disse acariciando o cabelo dele. "Você estava lindo. E eu _tanto_ queria estar lá com você." Ruki o olhou, ainda corado. "Beijando você... Tocando você..." Debruçou-se sobre ele, o deitando na cama e ficando por cima. "E ouvir você chamar meu nome quando perdesse o controle."

Ruki suspirou, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços, o puxando para um beijo. "Então me faça perder o controle agora."

Era um espetáculo deslumbrante. Seus corpos se encaixavam com uma perfeição fora do comum e moviam-se com uma paixão inebriante. Reita deixava que Ruki controlasse o ritmo, suas mãos apenas o mantendo firme em seu colo, enquanto o menor subia e descia o corpo, ofegando e vocalizando suas sensações.

E era intenso, sempre. Nomes escorrendo dos lábios, a cabeça de Ruki pendendo para trás, suas costas formando um arco, as unhas arranhavam as costas de Reita, que abafava seus gemidos no peito do menor.

Eles se completavam. E era perfeito.

xxx

"Não, eu não vi Uruha... São 10 da manhã. E você me acordou."

Reita acordou com a voz de Ruki ao seu lado, sentado na beira da cama com o telefone grudado na orelha, vestindo apenas uma bermuda preta, o cabelo úmido. Sentou na cama e o abraçou por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

"Ótimo Uruha, agora você acordou ele também." E Reita murmurou um 'bom dia' próximo ao bocal do aparelho, alto o suficiente para o guitarrista ouvir. "Faça-me o favor, não vou discutir isso com você pelo telefone. Aliás, não _vou_ discutir isso com você!" O baixista podia ver pela expressão do vocalista que Uruha devia estar falando merda. "Uruha, eu vou desligar, está bem? Tchau." Desligou o aparelho, bufando, e o colocou na mesa de cabeceira, virando logo em seguida no abraço do loiro, lhe dando um beijo leve nos lábios.

"O que Uruha queria a essa hora?"

"Me consolar." Abafou uma risada. "E contar que o término do nosso romance gerou mais um recorde de vendas para aquela e outras revistas." Reita sorriu satisfeito com o sucesso de seu plano. "Ah, e também que nosso empresário quer nos ver. Hoje."

"Hoje não..." O loiro resmungou, abraçando Ruki mais forte e inalando o cheiro do sabonete que impregnava sua pele. Ruki passou os dedos pelos fios claros do outro, deixando-se manter cativo no abraço. "E eu achando que ia ficar o dia todo com você."

Ruki sorriu e suspirou, virando novamente para frente e relaxando contra o corpo do baixista, colocando as mãos sobre as dele, espalmadas em seu peito. Se não estivesse ali, com ele tão próximo, podia jurar que era um sonho. "Isso é um sonho..." Pensou alto, mordendo os lábios em seguida.

"Não, não é." Reita respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. "Pode ter acontecido rápido, mas é bem real." Beijou o lado da bochecha dele, apertando o abraço. "Estou bem aqui."

"Dizem que aquilo que acontece rápido demais tende a durar mais tempo... Porque esse tempo não é usado pra pensar muito." Comentou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele como um sorriso contente nos lábios. Não podia estar mais feliz. Agora que tinha plena certeza dos sentimentos de Reita por si. "Sabe que eu até fico grato pelas fofocas daquela revista?"

"Hm, mesmo. E por quê?"

"Se não fosse aquilo... Acho que... Nunca estaríamos aqui, assim." Gesticulou apontando ambos.

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Você acha que o Uruha ia ficar só olhando?"

Ruki riu, concordando. "Tem razão. A mais nova dele agora é juntar Kai e Miyavi."

"Kai e Miyavi?" Reita perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida, puxando Ruki para encara-lo melhor.

"Oops... Acho que falei demais."

"É. Falou e agora vai me contar direitinho sobre essa história."

"Não posso! Prometi ao Uruha que não contaria pra ninguém!" Soltou-se do abraço do outro, ficando de pé a uma distância segura. "Além do mais, eu preciso fazer o café." Mas antes que ele saísse do quarto, Reita o alcançou e o empurrou contra a parede, prendendo seu corpo.

"Ah, vai me explicar isso _sim_."

"Reita..." Murmurou, corando ao sentir o corpo dele tão perto, olhando para baixo, entre os dois. "Podemos conversar depois que você estiver vestido?" Perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

O baixista segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, o beijando de leve. "Podemos. Então vá fazer o café que eu estou com fome."

"Abusado." E Reita lhe mandou um beijinho antes de entrar no banheiro.

Quando saiu do banho, devidamente vestido com sua calça do dia anterior e uma camisa de Ruki seguiu direto para a cozinha, chamado pelo cheiro gostoso que vinha de lá. Sorriu ao ver Ruki de costas para ele, na ponta dos pés para alcançar o armário suspenso. Aproximou-se pelas costas dele, colocando a mão em sua cintura e pegando um copo colorido com a outra. "Esse?" O baixinho confirmou com a cabeça, pegando o copo de Reita.

"Uruha sempre coloca ele aí pra me sacanear." Disse fazendo bico, Reita tentando não rir. "Pode rir vai, vocês já se divertem mesmo com a minha baixa estatura."

"Eu não me divirto! Acho adorável." Beijou a testa dele antes de sentar à mesa, espantado com a quantidade de comida. "Isso tudo é pra mim?"

Ruki encolheu os ombros, sentando em frente a ele. "Tenho que agradar não é? Posso não cozinhar tão bem quanto o Kai, mas sei me virar."

Reita começou a comer. "Está ótimo." E viu quando Ruki abaixou o rosto e sorriu, murmurando algo próximo a um 'que bom'. "Preciso ir em casa." Começou. "Deve estar uma zona."

"Você faz bagunça no _meu_ apartamento, Reita, imagine no seu próprio!"

"Ahn, não é pra tanto! Você é viciado em limpeza!"

"O quê? Eu não sou viciado em limpeza!"

"Tudo bem, você não é viciado em limpeza e eu não sou bagunceiro. De acordo?"

"De acordo."

Era engraçado, como eles pareciam estar em uma lua-de-mel.

Terminaram o café em silêncio, e quando Reita se precipitou para levantar da mesa, Ruki levantou com ele, levando a louça para a pia e abrindo a bica para começar a lavar. O baixista o abraçou pelas costas, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, parecendo interessado no que ele fazia.

"Reita?"

"Hm?

"Pode ficar pra jantar?"

"Posso ficar pra sempre?"


End file.
